


Aprender a Amar

by ErikaNigth87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Secretos, Ternura, besos a escondidas, indeciso, molestia, primer amor, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaNigth87/pseuds/ErikaNigth87
Summary: Cedric Diggory a estado enamorado de Harry Potter desde la primera vez que lo vio. Ahora que él será su tutor de pociones ¿podrá enseñarle a Harry a amar?Primero que nada are unas pequeñas aclaraciones:- los personajes (lamentablemente no me pertenecen. son propiedad de J.K R), la historia si es completamente mía- es una historia chico x chico. Si no te gusta el genero, esta historia no es para ti- Cedric solo es mayor que Harry por 3 años- esta historia es para divertir a todos así que no tomen muy enserio el humor ni se ofendan que la historia no fue hecha para ofender a nadie, solo divertir y entretener-esta historia es ficticia. No intenten nada de lo que aparezca en ella-esta ambientado en el tercer año de Harry (aunque el primer capitulo es su primer año)- tiene ligeros spoilers del libro-puedes encontrar la historia también en Wattpad y Fanfiction con el mismo nombreActualizaciones cada mes.esta historia tambien se encuentra en wattpad con el mismo nombre
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia aquí en la plataforma. Usualmente no hay muchas historias Harry y Cedric. Así que pensé que sería buena idea poner mi pequeño granito de arena

El 2 de septiembre en la sala común de Hufflepuff se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño, ojos grises y sorprendentemente atractivo, su nombre era Cedric Diggory el cual esperaba a sus amigos para poder ir a comedor para desayunar y poder empezar su primera clase. Finalmente los amigos de Cedric bajaron de bostezando. Sus amigos se llamaban Marcos y Jack. Marcos era un chico pelinegro de ojos azules y Jack era castaño de ojos negros

\- Ya era hora - dijo Cedric irritado - tenemos que apresurarnos para no llegar tarde a la clase con el profesor Flitwick

-tranquilízate Ced - dijo Jack tallándose un ojo - es el primer día de clases y el profesor Flitwick nos adora.

\- mira quien lo dice. El que casi reprueba su materia - dijo Marcos dando una risita y Jack lo golpeo con el codo - ¡Auch! ¿Que? Es cierto

\- no pelen y vamos a desayunar

Los tres salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al comedor mientras platicaba como les avía ido en sus vacaciones

\- no puedo creer que ya estemos en tercer año - dijo Cedric cuando entraron al comedor

\- yo tampoco la verdad y ¿ustedes que clases tomaron? - pregunto Marcos sentándose y empezando a servirse fruta

\- cuidado de criaturas mágicas y runas - dijo Jack

\- también tome cuidado de criaturas mágicas pero también tome Adivinación - dijo Cedric preparándose una tostada con mermelada

\- Abinatión? Com ga chibada be Bemauni? - dijo Jack con la boca llena de tocino

-Eres un asco Jack - dijo Marcos rodando los ojos

-Me aboras - Dijo Jack y tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca - saben algo. Es una lástima que Harry Potter no se haya quedado en Hufflepuff. Hubiera sido grandioso tener a Potter

\- o tan siquiera haberlo visto bien – dijo marcos mirando a Jack de mala manera

-¡no fue mi culpa!

-te estabas ahogando con un dulce – le recordó Cedric 

-¡tenía hambre!

\- lo que tú digas Jack, pero si es una lástima. Pero ya la veía venir. Digo, venció a Quien-tú-sabes. Era obvio que quedaría en Gryffindor. ¿O tú que piensas Ced?

Cedric suspiro y dijo

-la verdad no me interesa. Si, venció al mago Tenebroso más poderoso del mundo ¿pero a qué precio? Perdió a sus padres. Tal vez suene raro pero no creo que debamos ovacionarlo tanto por algo que le cause dolor

Se quedaron callados y siguieron comiendo, cuando terminaron se levantaron y se dirigieron al aula de encantamientos.

-Hablando de nuevo de Potter. ¿Ustedes creen que tenga algún poder especial? - pregunto Jack

-Quien sabe. Tal vez pueda explotar cabezas - dijo Marcos

\- No creo. Tal vez tenga poderes telequineticos 

\- ¿súper fuerza? - dijo Marcos

\- lanzar rayos láser por los ojos - Dijo Jack. Ambos se le quedaron mirando raro - ¿qué? Ese es un poder que tiene un héroe muggle que me gusta

Los tres se rieron y siguieron comentando que súper poder podría tener el niño que vivió. Incluso Cedric empezó a dar ejemplos de poderes.

Al dar la vuelta por un pasillo alguien choco con Cedric haciéndolo caer. Cedric se enderezó algo aturdido por el impacto. Estaba por gritarle al chico con el que choco que tuviera más cuidado pero al levantar la mirada sus ojos se toparon con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que hicieron que Cedric perdiera el habla.

\- ¡lo lamento! No me fije por donde iba - dijo el chico ayudando a parar a Cedric mientras este lo miraba mejor. Era un chico bajito, delgado, con un cabello negro enmarañado y con anteojos redondos pegados con cinta cubriendo sus ojos verde esmeralda

-niño debes de ser más cuidadoso - lo regaño Jack - puedes lastimarte o lastimar a otros

-lo sé y lo lamento de verdad - dijo recogiendo la mochila de Cedric y entregándosela.

-eres de primer año verdad - el chico asintió - pues tienes suerte que te hayas topado con nosotros y no con Filch - dijo Marcos

\- bueno ya se disculpó ok - dijo otro chico. El a diferencia de su amigo, era más alto, pelirrojo, pecoso y de ojos azules. El chico miraba a todos con el ceño fruncido

\- como sea - dijo Jack - ¿adónde se dirigen novatos?

\- al salón de transformación - dijo el pelirrojo aun mirándolos con el ceño fruncido

\- Pero estamos perdidos. ¿Creen que puedan guiarnos? - pregunto el chico con ojos suplicantes y claramente desesperado. Cedric se le quedo viendo todavía hipnotizado por los hermosos ojos del chico

\- nos encantaría pero... - Jack estaba por negarse pero Cedric se le adelanto

\- Claro que los llevaremos - dijo Cedric con una sonrisa

\- ¿Enserio? Gracias se los agradezco mucho - dijo el chico de los ojos bonitos visiblemente aliviado.

\- ¿Disculpa? Ced tenemos... - empezó a discutirle Marcos pero Cedric lo ignoro

\- Por aquí, síganme - dijo y empezó a caminar con los chicos detrás de él.

Sus amigos se quedaron atrás suspirando y negando con la cabeza antes de empezar a seguirlos 

El camino transcurrió en silencio excepto cuando Cedric les daba uno que otro consejo para no perderse. Finalmente llegaron al salón de transformación. Los amigos de Cedric los seguían de cerca.

-muchísimas gracias de verdad - dijo el chico de los ojos verdes. Pero su amigo seguía con mala cara. El chico le dio un codazo en las costillas y el otro exclamo adolorido

-¡Ay! Sí, sí, sí. Muchas gracias

-No fue nada - dijo Cedric viendo directamente los ojos verdes del chico. Su mirada irradiaba inocencia, bondad y ternura. Era hermoso - por cierto. No nos hemos presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Cedric Diggory y ellos son mis amigos Marcos Reagan y el Jack Winchester. Somos de tercer año y de Hufflepuff

Antes que el chico dijera algo, del salón salió la profesora Maggonagal con el ceño fruncido

-Con que ahí estaban, ¿donde se metieron? - la profesora se veía realmente molesta y los chicos se asustaron un poco. Antes de que sus amigos pudieran evitarlo, Cedric hablo.

-Ellos estaban perdidos profesora. Y los ayudamos a llegar hasta acá

La profesora los vio por un segundo antes de suspirar

-muy bien. Lo pasare por esta vez pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir - Dijo y entro. El chico pelirrojo la siguió de cerca y cuando el moreno estaba por seguirlo Cedric lo detuvo del brazo

-si gustas este fin de semana puedo darles un tour por el castillo - dijo Cedric un poco sonrojado - ya sabes para evitar que les vuelva a pasar esto

El chico sonrió en agradecimiento algo incómodo y zafo su brazo 

\- te lo agradezco, pero tengo cosas que hacer - dijo para después disponerse a entrar pero se detuvo, después de unos segundos volteo para verlos con la mirada algo acida – y otra cosa: yo no exploto cabezas, no tengo poderes telequineticos, ni súper fuerza, tampoco lanzo rayos láser por los ojos - dijo con voz firme para después darse la vuelta y entrar a su salón

\- señor Potter, por favor sierre la puerta.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric se convierte en el tutor de pociones de Harry. ¿Que tal lo tomarán ambos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo dedicado a mi hermana menor. Te quiero un montón

El 2 de septiembre. En uno de los dormitorios de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory acababa de despertarse. Se vistió con su uniforme y bajo a la sala comun a esperar a sus amigos como todos años. Y como siempre ellos llegaron tarde 

-saben. Un dia de estos ustedes 2 bajaran y ya no me verán aquí. Y ustedes dirán "oh Cedric! Nos as abandonado" - dijo Cedric empezando a ir a la salida

\- Vamos no es tan tarde- dijo Marcos a Cedric

-Esta vez me a puré tanto que medio me lave los dientes- dijo dijo Jack

\- Jack eres asqueroso - dijo Marcos haciendo una mueca y saliendo por la puerta

Cedric se rio y lo siguió dejando solo a Jack

\- ¡¡¡AMBOS ME AMAN!! ¡¡Y LO SABEN!! 

-si si - dijeron Cedric y Marcos al mismo tiempo. 

Los 3 amigos se dirigieron al comedor platicando de las clases de este año

\- ¿Oh poderoso cedric cual es la case que crees que odiaras este año?.- Dijo Jack de forma juguetona a Cedric.

\- No estoy seguro- dijo Cedric.

\- yo creo que voy a odiar pociones - dijo Marcos con un escalofrío al igual que Jack 

-uh si. ¿Creen que Snape sea un dementor disfrazado de maestro? 

-tal vez. Cuando entra en un aula la felicidad se apaga

-Algo horrible tuvo que pasarle en la vida para ser tan infeliz

\- Oh talvez un desmentor le absorbió la felicidad hasta tal punto de volverse uno y ahora por venganza absorbe la felicidad ajena - dijo Jack con cara de susto.

Cedric se río de esa teoría y Marcos trataba de evitar reír 

Antes de llegar al comedor Cedric y sus amigos vieron al trio de oro de Gryffindor. Cedric se quedo petrificado al ver al "niño que vivió ". 

Se quedo admirando su cabello azabache desordenado, su linda piel blanca como la leche, sus labios delgados, pero sobre todo sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda

\- ¿Que pasa cedric?¿babeando por Potter de nuevo?- dijo Jack alegremente.

\- ¿Porque tienes fetiche son los pequeños? - pregunto Marcos

\- no tengo idea de lo que me hablan chicos - dijo Cedric tratando de no sonar nervioso pero el color de su cara lo delataba

\- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente Cedric - dijo Marcos juguetonamente

\- Creo que cedric tiene antojo de chorizo ¿verdad Marcos?. - Dijo Jack burlonamente

\- Que pervertido eres Cedric - dijo Marcos siguiendo el juego de Jack

\- Jejeje niegalo todo lo que quieras pero tu cara dice otra cosa - dijo Marcos un poco más tranquilo 

\- Bueno que no lo admitas no quiere decir que no te lo imagines como algo así: " Oh Cedric dame más fuerte " o " Aaaw Cedric comete mi salchicha inglesa " JAJAJA- dijo Jack siendo mucho más explícito, sabe perfectamente que ahora está jugando con fuego

Cedric sintió como sus mejillas ardían aún más de lo que ya de por sí ardían. Pero siguió haciéndose el desentendido

\- De verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hablan yo no soy pervertido y no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que me hablan - dijo con toda la calma del mundo mientras Harry y sus amigos entraban al comedor. La verdad era que Cedric desde el primer momento en que vio a Harry hace 2 años se abia enamorado profundamente de el. Le gustaba su valor, su humildad y su amabilidad. De las pocas veces que había hablado con Harry cada vez quedaba mas cautivado con su belleza. Pero Cedric de verdad quería acercarse a él y poder conocerlo mejor.

Pero Cedric no sabia que tanto podría hacercarse a Harry así que prefería de momento mantener la distancia, pero eso no le faltaba que sus amigos le molestaran diario cadá vez que veían a Harry a la distancia.

\- Ya encenrio Cedric ¿cuando vas a hacercarte más. Harry?.- Dijo Marcos hablando encerio.

\- A este paso nunca saldrás con el- dijo Jack actuando por fin "normal"

-no es tan fácil chicos- dijo Cedric recargando se en una pared mas alejada de la entrada - el es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos, la gran estrella de quidditch de la escuela, el es... 

-ya entendimos, la fruta prohibida de Hogwarts para no hacerlo largo - dijo Jack mirando a Cedric con tristeza - pero eso no te quita que deberías tratar de acercarte 

-no se si quiera si le gusten los chicos

\- pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas- dijo Marcos

\- Es una posibilidad de 50 a 50 - dijo Jack. 

\- acaso no te has visto al espejo Cedric?, tu también eres bastante atractivo además tu también eres la estrella mayor de huffelpuf todas las chicas caen rendidas a tus pies no eres menos especial que Harry.

\- para mi el es lo mas especial de mi vida - dijo Cedric con aire soñador.

Mientras sus amigos hacían gestos como de querer vomitar o con un ataque cardiaco 

-eso fue condenada mente dulce - dijo Jack apretando se el pecho 

-muero de diabetes - decía Marcos tirado en el piso

\- No sean tan exagerados- dijo cedric riendo divertido viendo tal escena.

\- Algún día vas a matarnos- dijo Jack sobandose el pecho donde esta su corazón.

-Yo ya fui ascecinado.- dijo Marcos aun en el piso

-NOoooooo! No mueras amigo mio, te necesito, no me dejes.- dijo Jack dramatizando

-lo siento amigo no puedo mas

-noooo si tu te vas ¡¿quien va a apoyarme cuando Cedric se ponga cursi?! 

\- bueno ya par de exagerados, vamos al comedor, escuche que los elfos prepararian cup kakes de chocolate

Automáticamente los chicos corrieron al comedor dejando a Cedric con una sonrisa

De camino a sentarse en el comedor cedric pudo escuchar como unos estudiantes de Slytherins hablando.

-¿Lo escucharon? El magnífico Harry Potter es un cobarde- dijo uno de los chicos.

-¿Por que lo dices? -contesto una chica.

\- No me digan que no se enteraron de que Harry Potter no pudo hacerle frente a un dementor y se desmayo en el tren - dijo otro chico un poco más bajito que el primero.

\- Por supuesto, su valor esta sobre valorado, que cobarde- acabo diciendo la chica.

Al escuchar aquello la sangre de Cedric hervía peor que un caldero tenia ganas de ascecinar a todos ellos que estaban hablando mal de Harry.

\- Oh no- dijo Marcos apurando a agarrar a Cedric que ya se dirigía hacia los que estaban hablando mal de su enamorado.

-No! Cedric calma, vamos a calmarnos, por todo lo que quieras no los mates- dijo Jack ayudando a Marcos.

\- Déjenme! Yo ahorita mismo los regreso devuelta al infierno- dijo Cedric enfadado haciendo fuerza.

-Vamos calma, calma no importa lo que ellos digan de Harry son unos tontos no tienen importancia.- dijo Marcos desesperado.

A duras penas lograron que Cedric tomara aciento y empezara a comer el seguía bastante molesto. Sus amigos decidieron dejarlo tranquilo y empezaron a comer. 

Mientras Cedric comía su vista se fijo en Harry que estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor jugando con su comida con una cara desganada y si miraba con atención molesta y un poco triste 

Cedric quiso levantarse en ese momento e ir a abrazarlo fuertemente, decirle que no permitiría que nadie nunca mas lo lastimara. Pero la realidad era muy diferente. El no quería que Harry lo mirara con asco. No lo soportaría

Así que Cedric tuvo que Resignarse a solo observarlo.

\- Bueno ests podría ser una oportunidad perfecta para ti Cedric- dijo Jack tratando de darle ánimos a lo que Marcos le respondió con un codazo en las costillas.

\- este no es momento Jack.- dijo fulminandolo con la mirada Marcos.

\- lo siento... Pero es que ahora Harry necesita apoyo emocional y además no creo que tenga nada de malo que Cedric valla a levantarle el ánimo.- dijo Jack rodeandose con los brazos las costillas esperando otro codazo

Cedric se Sobo las sienes para apasiguar el dolor de cabeza 

-bien. Lo are. A la hora del almuerzo iré a hablar con el y tratar de subirle el animo - sus amigos trataron de replicar pero el los callo lanzandoles una mirada asesina - e dicho que en el almuerzo 

\- bueno bueno pero no te enojes

\- A...veces Cedric da miedo.- alcanzó a susurrar Jack pero se tapó la boca con las manos cuando se dio cuenta que Cedric lo fulminaba con la mirada.

De ahí en fuera la comida fue normal ellos se la pasaron en silencio debido a que no querían hacer enfadar más a Cedric de lo que ya estaba o sufrirían su ira.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirijieron a su primera clase la cual era Herbología, con la profesora Spraut. 

Al llegar al invernadero la profesora les pidió que transpazaran unos Lazos del diablo a otra mazeta. 

Cedric y sus amigos iban muy adelantados cuando de pronto El profesor Snape entro al invernadero seguido por Harry, o mas bien jalandolo de un brazo.

Cedric inmediatamente como si se tratará de un imán dirigió su vista a Harry 

El profesor Snape tosio para llamar la atención de todos los estudiantes.

\- Buenos días jóvenes, necesito un voluntario que se ofrezca para hacer de tutor al señor Potter y le quite lo incompetente con respecto a las posiones por que parece que no sabe nada al respecto..- dijo Snape de manera bastante formal aunque Harry se mostraba bastante avergonzado.

\- YO PROPONGO A CEDRIC!!!- Grito a la velocidad de la Luz Jack ofreciendo a Cedric a lo que el lo volteo a ver sorprendido

\- Yo secundó la moción - dijo Marcos también ofreciendo a Cedric y para Cedric están más claras que el agua las intenciones de sus amigos.

Nadie mas se ofreció como voluntario, de hecho todos miraban con mala cara a Harry el solo estaba apenado mirando al piso.

-Joven Diggory - lo llamo Snape.

-¿Si?- dijo Cedric nervioso.

\- ¿Aceptaría ser el tutor del señor Potter? Le advierto que no será una tarea sencilla por como es este joven .- dijo Snape mirando seriamente a Harry que no sabia donde esconder su cara de la vergüenza a lo que Cedric le pareció muy tierno.

\- Claro profesor... confíe en mi- dijo cedric lo más tranquilo que pudo

\- muy bien señor Diggory lo vere después de clases en mi oficina para que le entregue el plan de estudios de el señor Potter - dijo el profesor Snape con su mismo tono frió y despectivo - profesora -dijo a modo de despedida a la profesora spraut y se fue jalando a harry del brazo

La clase siguió su curso de manera normal aunque la mente de Cedric era un caos. Esto era un sueño? Una mala broma? En verdad tenia la oportunidad de convivir con su amor platónico?

Eso si lo que tenia claro Cedric era que tendría que ir con calma con Harry si no quería arruinar su única oportunidad.

-Tierra llamando a Cedric- dijo Marcos llamando la atención su atención.

-¿ah?... ¿Que pasa? - Dijo tranquilo volviendo en si.

\- La clase acabo hace 10 minutos pero tu sigues parado en el mismo lugar- dijo Jack

Cedric miro a sus 2 "amigos" y con su libro golpeo a los dos en la cabeza. 

-auch! - se quejaron ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de reclamar vieron a Cedric con una cara molesta. Ambos se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo - ¡corre! 

Empezaron a correr lejos de Cedric que los perseguía con varita en mano

-Corre Jack! Corre no quiero morir - dijo Marcos corriendo lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus pies.

\- ¿¡Que no vez que corro lo más rápido que puedo?!- dijo Jack perdiendo el aliento.

Mientras corrían Jack topezo haciendo caer a Marcos también.

\- Auch idiota! Solo esperemos que Cedric...- alcanzó a decir mientras cedric se paraba frente a ellos apuntandolos con su varita

\- no lastimarias a tus mejores amigos verdad - dijo Jack con una sonrisa inocente 

-tienen razón. No los lastimaría nunca - dijo Cedric sin bajar la barita - pero por otro lado... 

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del castillo, en la torre de Gryffindor, se encontraba un chico de desordenado cabello negro, de gafas, ojos verdes y una sicatris en forma de rayo en la frente. 

Harry potter esperaba a sus amigos en la sala común ya que el profesor Snape después de averlo regresado al castillo dijo que ni se dignara en volver a su clase y que lo esperaba en su despacho para su castigo después

Entonces en ese momento entraron Hermione y Ron, los mejores amigos de harry 

-Puedo saber ¿¡que paso en la clase de el profesor Snape, Harry?!- le dijo Hermione bastante enfadada.

\- Casi nos haces explotar a todos- contesto Ron

-Fue culpa de Malfoy - dijo Harry en un tono amargo - me lanzo a la poción mas escamas de pez y gracias a eso exploto! Y como siempre yo fui el responsable de todo - desvía molesto Harry sentándose en el sillón

\- ¿y a donde te llevo snape? 

\- me llevo a los invernaderos donde los de Hufflepuff de quinto, tenían clase y pidió que alguien fuera mi tutor y que sorpresa, nadie se ofrecio. Hasta que unos chicos ofrecieron a su amigo

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién? - pregunto Hermione mas tranquila

\- no creo que lo conozcas pero es Cedric Diggory 

-¿El chicho que se burlaba de ti en los pasillos con sus amigos y después nos ofreció el tur en primer año? - pregunto Ron

\- El mismo Ron- dijo Harry malhumorado. 

\- Bueno el lado bueno es que aprenderás muchas cosas de el- dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo.

\- Puede - Solo se limitó a decir Harry 

\- Pero puede que sea un idiota, no es de fiar el no se ofreció si no que le obligaron- dijo Ron con tono molesto.

\- Pero no tiene opción - dijo Hermione.

\- por lo mismo Hermione. Le hubieras visto la cara de espanto. La misma que tuvo cuando supo mi nombre en primer año, después de que el y sus amigos se estuvieron burlando de mi - dijo Harry de mal humor 

-bueno. Yo pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad, es uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio y estoy segura de que aprenderás mucho

\- pero si se comporta como un idiota, no temas en lanzarle un malefisio o golpearlo - dijo Ron con una pequeña risita

-¡¡RONALD!!

\- incluso puedo pedirle a Fredy y George que te hagan alguno de sus experimentos 

\- que buena idea Ron

\- son unos idiotas - dijo Hermione exasperada

\- pero somos tus idiotas - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y Hermione no aguanto y soltó una carcajada.

Volviendo con Cedric el estaba en su sala común recibiendo quejas de sus amigos

\- ¡Cedric! ¿era necesario encoger nuestras túnicas?- pregunto Marcos molesto y avergonzado.

Cedric por castigo les cambio el color de pelo y les encogió las túnicas

\- ¡Mi hermoso pelo! ¿Encerio? ¿¡Verde?!- dijo Jack acariciando su cabello.

\- Oh ¿A caso quieren más? Se lo tienen merecido por tomar esas decisiones sin mi consentimiento.- dijo Cedric molesto 

\- Era necesario si no perderías esta oportunidad única para estar con tu princesita - dijo Jack molesto, pero eso solo hizo enojar más a Cedric que con solo agitar su varita cambio el color de sus túnicas a ponerlos de color arcoíris y encoger más sus túnicas 

\- Gracias Jack. - Dijo molesto Marcos

\- Perdonar.- dijo incómodo Jack 

\- Ahora arrodillense y supliquen perdón.- dijo Cedric todavía enfadado aunque estaba aguantando las ganas de reír ante la apariencia de sus amigos.

Ambos se arrodillaron. 

\- Perdónanos Cedric- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-mm mm pues si quieren que los perdone, no me vendría mal una merienda antes de la siguiente clase

\- ¿merienda?

-si. Para ser especifico vallan a las cocinas y traiga me unos mofins de chocolate

\- ¿ahora? 

-si ahora

\- ¿No podrías cambiarnos antes? 

-Nop 

\- ¡Cedric! No seas tan cruel.- dijo quejándose Jack 

\- Que pena, se apuran o haré que su piel convine con su pelo.- dijo Cedric.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo como podían ya que las túnicas eran muy apretadas. Cedric finalmente soltó una sonora carcajada y se sentó a pensar ¿harry se acordara de el? Después que le dio el tur por el castillo solo lo avia visto por los pasillos y en el comedor. Y una vez que le mando unos chocolates cuando estaba en la enfermería cuando el profesor Logard le desapareció los huesos del brazo y nunca se perdía ni un solo partido de quidditch suyo

Eso si su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, sobretodo con la misma pregunta ¿ que pensara Harry de el?, tan solo de pensarlo sentía mariposas en el estomago

No tardaron tanto en volver sus amigos con unos cupcakes y jugo

\- ¿Por que tardaron tanto?- dijo cedric fingiendo estar todavía muy molesto

\- Como querías que fuera rápido su la túnica se me mete donde sólo conoce Dios- dijo Jack.

\- Eres asqueroso Jack- dijo Marcos

-dejense de tonterías y denme mi merienda - los chicos se la dieron y cedric empezó a comer tranquilo. Luego con un movimiento de varita regreso a sus amigos a la normalidad 

-al fin

\- hay mi hermoso cabello -dijo Jack acariciandose su cabello.

\- Gracias Cedric.- dijo Marcos suspirando aliviado al tener su túnica a la normalidad

\- Denada, debí de haberlos dejado así todo el día por el problema en el que me metieron.- dijo Cedric todavía un poco rencoroso.

\- O vamos ivas a ofrecerte de todos modos- dijo Jack hacercandose a cedric.

\- No lo se quizás- dijo Cedric 

\- Por que tan serio Cedric deberías de estar feliz, por fin pasaras tiempo con tu enamorado.- dijo Marcos sentándose al lado de cedric.

-No es tan sencillo- dijo cedric mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Porque lo dices?- dijo Jack.

\- Por que yo lo amo demasiado y ¿que tal si el me acaba odiando? Además ¿que piensa ahorita de mi? ¿Le agradarle? O me odiara?

\- Mira Cedric el amor es como la Guerra debes de idear una buena estrategia para conseguir tu objetivo - dijo Marcos con determinación

\- ¡Exacto! por eso lo primero es lo primero ya sea que le agrades o no debes de ganarte su cariño poco a poco- dijo Jack con determinación.

-¿Y eso como lo hago?- dijo Cedric desanimado.

\- Simple solo se tu mismo y se amable con el, tambien se nota que Harry es un tanto cerrado y me imagino que no le debemos de hacer ninguna gracia después de lo que ocurrió cuando el entro a primero- dijo Marcos 

\- Pero eso se puede corregir, muéstrate siempre amable con el, y dale su espacio también puedes mostrarle nuevos trucos de magia que lo dejen maravillado y no lo presiones para hablar contigo- dijo Jack

\- Oh ¡el mundo se va a caer! - Dijo sorprendido Marcos y Cedric al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Por que? ¿Es tan raro que diga algo así?- dijo Jack 

\- Bueno si por que por lo general siempre me pregunto si tienes retraso mental- dijo Marcos.

\- Miralo Cedric eso es cruel- dijo Jack volviendo a ser el mismo 

\- aveces pienso que mi vida aquí seria muuuuy aburrida - dije abrazandolos fuertemente. 

-¿significa que nos quieres? - dijo Jack devolviendo el abrazo 

-si

-¿también significa que no nos volverás a hechizar? 

\- no prometo nada

\- Eso me asusta - dijo Marcos 

\- Ya somos dos - dijo Jack

Los tres amigos rieron bastante divertidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste mi granito de arena


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora da la primera lección! Que sucederá?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más capitulos! Espero y les guste

Una hora antes de la cena Cedric se dirigió al despacho de Snape. Aún estaba nervioso y algo asustado pero sus amigos tenían razón, valía la pena el intento.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón de pasiones respiro profundamente y toco

-Adelante - dijo Snape al otro lado de la puerta

Cedric abrió la puerta con bastante nerviosismo pero trato de caminar lo más calmado que pudo.

-A es usted Joven Diggory, tardó demasiado bueno aunque siendo usted no lo culparía después de aceptar la misión de enseñarle al joven Potter no me entusiasmaría demasiado. - Dijo tranquilamente Snape

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape - dijo Cedric tratando de estar lo más sereno y tranquilo posible.

Él hombre lo asustaba pero trataba de mantenerse tranquilo ya que él había aprendido que si lo trataba con respeto no lo trataba tan mal

-siente se por favor señor Diggory

Cedric asintió y se sentó frente al escrito de Snape

\- entonces señor. ¿Cómo será la tutoría de Harry?

\- Aquí tiene el plan de estudios que prepare para el señor Potter -dijo Snape dándole la hoja con los datos

-comprendo- se limitó a decir Cedric observabando los temas que venían en la hoja.

\- Usted es libre de hacer los ejercicios y actividades que crea convenientes, observe su horario así que tendrá las accesorias 2 horas después de la hora de la cena los lunes miércoles y viernes, los martes y jueves solo será una hora, deberá hacer examen cada vez que concluya un tema y deberás dármelo a mí.

-muy bien señor. Empezare lo más pronto posible.

-muy bien. – Cedric se levantó de su silla para poder dirigirse a la puerta pero Snape lo detuvo – y espero que recuerde bien señor Diggory que si el señor Potter no pasa por lo menos con un supera las expectativas en mi clase este año, lo are a usted completamente responsable. Retírese. 

Cedric se despidió y salió lo más rápido que pudo del despacho. Ese hombre le causaba escalofríos

Mientras iba al comedor leía los temas de Harry. La gran mayoría eran temas sencillos, no habría problema, pero eso ya lo vería después.

Él al igual que Harry tuvo problemas. Pero su madre le ayudo mucho en casa y mejoro considerablemente. Snape era brillante, tal vez si fuera más amable y paciente sería un gran profesor.

Ahora que Cedric estaba solo empezó a planificar sus clases, fuera o lo que fuera le entusiasmaba la idea de estar con Harry pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba así que prefería no ponerse nervioso y concentrarse en planificar todo.

-¿Me pregunto cómo debería empezar? Tal vez un diagnostico practico y escrito sea lo mejor - dijo Cedric pensando en voz alta

Cedric se quedó pensando. Tal vez algunas veces podrían ir a bosque a practicar. Conocía un pequeño claro muy bonito donde podrían hacer las pociones sin interrupciones.

Después de un rato él comedor empezó a llenarse y también las mesas de comida y después llegaron sus amigos

-¡helloooo! ¿Cómo te fue con el profesor? ¿Ya te chupo el alma? - Dijo Jack bromeando

-Bastante bien creo, solo me amenazo que me iría mal si Harry no consigue un supera las expectativas en pociones -dijo Cedric todavía un poco tenso.

-Ese profesor es como una brisa de verano – dijo Jack sarcástico 

-Ya deja lo que tienes que hacer tienes que comer- dijo Marcos mientras le arrebataba los documentos

-ok. Pero ten cuidado con ellos. Son importantes - dijo tomando unas salchichas y un guisado.

Después de un rato vio entrar por la puerta al trio de oro. Como siempre Ron y Hermione estaban peleando y Harry los veía algo cansado.

\- Ahí viene tu Julieta, Romeo- dijo Jack bromeando sacando a Cedric de su trance.

-No...Me...aun no- dijo Cedric algo nervioso.

-¿estos papeles de aquí son sus temas?- pregunto Marcos analizando los papeles.

-Si son...-dijo Cedric apenado pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase porque Harry se acercó de mala gana siendo casi empujando por su amiga Granger 

\- ¡ya Hermione! -dijo Harry algo irritado con su amiga. Volteo a ver a Cedric y dando un suspiro cansado hablo – hola Cedric 

-¿A...ah...así? Que pasa Harry.-dijo Cedric mientras trataba de hablar con normalidad.

-Me topé con el profesor Snape y el me dijo que nuestras asesorías las tendremos después de la cena toda la semana así que venía a preguntarte ¿dónde quieres que nos reunamos? - Pregunto algo incómodo Harry

\- ¿Que? Ejem...si bueno este...podrías esperarme a la entrada del comedor. - Dijo Cedric lo más calmado que pudo.

-Ok está bien-dijo Harry mientras se despedía con un gesto de mano y se acercaba otra vez a sus amigos. – no vuelvas a hacer eso Hermione – le dijo enojado a su amiga

-si no lo hacia tu no te acercabas... - alcanzaron a escuchar a la niña Granger 

-ese fue un... ¿Buen intento?- dijo Marcos algo extrañando viendo como Harry y sus amigos se sentaban en su mesa 

-me odia - dijo Cedric golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

-no te odia. Solo esta estresado

-un sinónimo de que me odia - dijo aun en la mesa

\- vamos. Hombre. Más ánimo. Dilo con migo "él no me odia"- dijo Jack con una sonrisa

\- no me odia

\- bien hecho

\- me detesta

-Comprende al chico Cedric después de estudiar todo el día tiene una clase extra a cualquiera le estresaría.- dijo Jack bastante cansado.

-Pero es que me odia

-¡Aaaagh! ¡Entonces si te odia y punto!- dijo Marcos cansado.- la pregunta: ¿qué vas a hacer para corregirlo?

-¿Que podría hacer?

-Deberías de quitar esa cara de susto que siempre pones cuando hablas con el - dijo Jack pensando

-pero no puedo, él es el gran amor de mi vida y si él me dice "arrójate por un barranco". Lo are

\- amigo estábamos comiendo rico. Ahora estamos Asqueados - dijo Jack dejando su pieza de pollo

-O También podrías probar hacer las paces con comida. Mi madre siempre le dice a mi hermana que para llegar al corazón de un hombre hay que llegarle por él estomago- dijo Marcos terminando de tomar su jugo de calabaza

\- ¿qué postre más le gusta? - preguntó Jack

-la tarta de melaza - dijo Cedric sin titubear

\- ¡¿Quéeeee?! ¿Tan rápido lo contestaste? Enserio se nota que estas loquito por el.- dijo Jack bastante sorprendido.

-Eso es acoso sexual Cedric-dijo Marcos un tanto burlón

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Cedric un tanto indignado.- Solo soy bastante observador.

-Mmjum ahora así se le llama- dijo Jack con sarcasmo- Bueno en fin ya tienes la respuesta solo tienes que comprarle, hacerle o conseguirle de alguna forma un pedazo aunque sea de tarta de melaza

-conozco a un elfo que podría ayudarme - dijo Cedric

-bien y entonces cuando iniciaran

-a más tardar mañana. Pero también quiero preguntarle cuando es su entrenamiento de Quidditch para...

-en definitivo. Acoso. Auch!- se quejó Jack por el golpe a su brazo

\- no tarugo para saber cuándo puede él sin interferir con sus entrenamientos ni yo con los míos.

\- Es una pena que solo te gusten los chicos. ¿Sabes la cantidad se novias que tendrías? Eres para muchas chicas la viva imagen del chico ideal.- dijo Jack exagerando

\- ¿A caso noto enviada?- Dijo Cedric juguetonamente

-Puff claro que no- dijo Jack siguiendo el juego con sarcasmo.

\- Bueno lo buenos es que tendrás la oportunidad de preguntarle hoy Cedric.- dijo Marcos mientras daba otro bocado a su pieza de carne.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - Dijo Cedric algo más serio.

\- Porque no especificaste que día iban a reunirse solo le dijiste que te esperará después de la cena, por lo que yo entiendo eso quiere decir después de esta cena.

Cedric casi se atraganta con su jugo de calabaza. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Ya no podía cancelar con Harry porque el pensaría que él no quería enseñarle. Así que esa no era opción. Pero él no estaba listo. Su cabello era un asco, no se avía traído una menta, necesitaba una ducha. No Estaba listo.

¿Tal vez si decía que estaba enfermo? No mala excusa. ¿Jack se rompió la cabeza? Estaba sentado junto a él en perfecta salud. ¿Examen sorpresa? Muy pobre.

¡ESTABA JODIDO!

-Tierra llamando a Cedric! - Dijo Jack haciéndolo reaccionar, definitivamente no sabía si era su día o de mucha suerte o muy mala suerte

\- ¿Jack? ¿Eres mi amigo verdad? -Dijo Cedric de manera muy seria.

-Pues claro ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntar?- dijo Jack extrañado

\- ¿Entonces podrías sufrir un inevitable accidente que me impida a ver a Harry hoy?

\- Je je es broma ¿no? - Dijo Jack un poco asustado.

-Reacciona Cedric - dijo Marcos dándole un codazo - Ten calma, que no cunda el pánico ¿vale? Puede que estés muuuuuuuy jódido la verdad pero cálmate si te calmas todo estará bien

Finalmente termino él almuerzo y Cedric se quedó haciéndose él tonto un rato mientras los demás salían. Sus amigos le desearon suerte y cuando una gran mayoría de alumnos se fueron Cedric se fue debajo de la mesa y llamo a un elfo doméstico para que le trajera una tarta de melaza. Él elfo se la consiguió rápidamente y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia. Cedric salió de debajo de la mesa. Respiro hondo y fue a la entrada.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba esperando a Cedric en la puerta del comedor discutiendo con Hermione.

-¡Estoy seguro Hermione! ¡AGH! No lo culpó por tardarse, después de todo, ¿quien quisiera pasar su rato libre enseñándole a alguien que no le cae bien? - dijo Harry con fastidio.

\- No digas eso Harry ya te lo dijimos Ron y Yo, debes aprovechar la experiencia al menos y tan siquiera tolerarse ¿no?

\- Que optimista eres Hermione, está claro que solo es otro idiota como los otros- dijo Ron también algo molesto

\- Cedric podría ser una buena influencia para Harry - dijo Hermione con un tono duro

\- bueno ciertamente espero serlo Granger - dijo Cedric saliendo del comedor con una sonrisa un poco tímida y algo culpable.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba un poco. El hecho que no le tuviera mucha confianza a Cedric no era excusa para ser grosero.

Ron y Hermione también se veía un poco apenados

\- te veremos después en la sala común Harry - dijo Ron con las orejas rojas llevándose a Hermione del brazo

\- Hola Harry lamento haberte hecho esperar- dijo Cedric dulcemente

\- Lo... Lamento mucho no es lo que crees-dijo Harry todavía apenado.

\- Je je no te preocupes no tienes que darme explicaciones.

\- ¿Esta bien y bien que haremos? - Dijo Harry algo curioso aunque la tensión se podía notar por parte de los 2

\- bueno. Pensaba en ir a la biblioteca para hacerte un examen diagnostico - dijo Cedric rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso y escondiendo algo en su espalda - o por cierto. Traje algo para comer más al rato - fijo mientras sacaba una tarta de melaza de la espalda. A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos al ver su postre favorito.

-¿dónde la conseguiste? Hoy no la sirvieron

-amm... En mi mesa sí. Y afortunadamente la guarde jeje

\- ok

\- bueno vamos antes de que se haga más tarde - Cedric guardo la Tarta en su mochila y ambos caminaron hacia la biblioteca

Caminaron los dos lentamente hacia la biblioteca en completo silencio se notaba que a los dos les incómoda pero no tenían el valor de intentar algo hablar sobre algo

Hasta que por fin llegaron a la biblioteca.

Inmediatamente Cedric camino hacia el pasillo donde sabrían que estaban los libros que necesitarían Harry solo le siguió

\- si quieres siéntate en la mesa - dijo Cedric buscando - estoy tardara un rato

Harry se sentó a esperar en una mesa cercana aun apenas. No esperaba que Cedric lo escuchara hablando con sus amigos y eso lo dejo con irritante sentimiento de culpa. 

\- La verdad es que si me caes bien Harry - dijo Cedric aun volteado

\- ¿que?

\- lamento haber reaccionado tan mal hoy en la mañana. Es solo que me tomaron desprevenido. Perdona si te hice sentir mal o incómodo

\- más bien yo lo lamento.- dijo Harry apenado

\- ¿Por qué? No tienes nada de que disculparte.- dijo Cedric mientras empezaba a sacar y ojear varios libros.

\- No estoy tan seguro, siento que te he tratado mal

\- bueno prácticamente lo entiendo. Ni yo ni mis amigos debimos avernos burlado de ti hace 2 años, fue algo inmaduro y muy tonto a decir verdad - dijo mientras ponía un par de libros en la mesa - no debimos juzgarte sin siquiera conocerte primero

Harry se sorprendió al oír tanta amabilidad en su voz. El corazón de Harry latió un poco rápido. No estando para nada acostumbrado a tanta sinceridad

\- supongo que ambos hemos tenido un poco de culpa. ¿Te gustaría empezar desde cero? - preguntó Harry con una sonrisa más amable extendiendo su mano

Cedric lo miro sorprendido para después sonreír y estrechar su mano

\- soy Cedric Diggory

-Harry Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les aya gustado mucho el capitulo. Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente se limaron las asperezas. Es hora de la lección. ¿Cómo le irá a Harry? ¿Y como tomarán sus amigos la nueva amistad con Cedric?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfruten. Pueden encontrar la historia en Wattpad con el mismo nombre jijiji

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo tarta de melaza mientras Cedric revisaba el examen diagnosticó que había hecho para él.

\- Mjum ya veo- dijo Cedric concentrado.

\- ¿Ya vez que? - Dije un poquito curioso.

\- No veo que seas tan malo en pociones - dijo mientras seguía leyendo. - Por ahora podemos empezar a ver una posición si te parece.

\- Claro ¿pero cuál?

\- Podría ser una posición para reflejar en tus ojos el color de las emociones.

\- ¿ósea cómo?

-cuando estés enojado sean rojos. Enamorado rosa. Feliz amarillo. ¿Me captas?

\- Si sí ya entendí.

\- muy bien. Sígueme Harry. El profesor nos dio un aula libre para practicar. Aunque también pienso que podemos practicar al área libre para que conozcas mejor los ingredientes. Pero eso después.

\- Claro, te sigo.

Los chicos caminaron hacia el aula y al entrar al aula estaba completamente vacía a excepción de un caldero y unos frascos con ingredientes en una caja.

\- Muy bien aquí están los ingredientes.- dijo Cedric mientras sacaba una lista

\- cabello de unicornio   
\- ojos de escarabajo  
\- lágrimas de licántropo  
\- escamas de dragón  
\- un besuare (o como se escriba)  
-y una pizca de Ginebra

Cedric termino de enlistar los ingredientes para luego reír un poco 

\- si quieres podemos llamar a tu amiga Wesley

-ja ja ja que gracioso – rio Harry sarcástico

\- bueno. Voy por los ingredientes. Tú mientras enciende el fuego y acomoda el Caldero.

\- Si ya voy.- Dijo poniéndose en marcha.

Encendió el fuego con un hechizo y pus el caldero como dijo Cedric.

Cedric coloco todos los ingredientes en la mesa, y los acomodo en perfecto orden.

-Listo ahora si ya podemos empezar.

Harry se acomodó junto al caldero y trato de poner toda la atención que pudo. 

\- mira Harry. Las opciones en realidad no son muy difíciles. Al contrario si se hacen correctamente uno puede lograr muchas cosas con ellas. Y yo me comprometo a que antes de acabar este año. Tú, mi estudiante, serás capaz de realizar al pie de la letra cada poción desde tu primer año hasta este. – Harry lo miro un segundo sorprendido - ¿qué pasa?

\- ese sí fue un discurso de aliento. No como el profesor Snape que cada 5 minutos nos dijo prácticamente idiotas

\- Jeje te entiendo perfectamente pero es que el profesor Snape tiene un carácter singular.

\- Ni que lo digas.

\- Bueno entonces podemos iniciar.

-claro profesor. - Dijo Harry tranquilo.

\- para empezar hay que poner agua en el caldero para después poner la ginebra junto con las escamas de dragón y esperar a que la poción suelte el hervor, mientras mezclamos la poción contra las manecillas del reloj lentamente – Harry empezó a seguir las instrucciones de Cedric como él lo pedía. Era más fácil sin que nadie te gritara o se burlara de ti.

\- ¿Así está bien? 

\- ¡Claro que sí! Lo hiciste bastante bien ahora solo queda esperar a que se enfríe y después colocamos lo demás

-Ok claro

-Ahora tienes que colocar el cabello de unicornio lentamente y girarla contra las manecillas del reloj – Cedric veía que Harry estaba empezando a temblar y a hacer más rápido los movimientos - lento Harry, ahora agrega 5 gotas de lágrimas de licántropo y muévelo en dirección de las manecillas del reloj hasta que la poción se vuelva rosa. Bien, ahora déjala soltar el hervor mientras machacas 4 ojos de escarabajos y junta lo con el jugo de besuare

\- Así está bien.- hablo un poco nervioso.

\- Si así está perfecto pero hazlo con más cuidado tus manos están temblando ¿acaso estoy hablando muy rápido?

\- No yo puedo hacerlo. - Dijo a un determinado. Harry trababa de seguir los pasos pero de un momento a otro la poción en lugar de verse rosa se veía roja

-tranquilo Harry. Si te pones nervioso haces más rápidos los movimientos y además no hechas las cantidades que son.

Él caldero empezó a burbujear mucho y salpicó un poco en la mano de Harry. Cedric rápidamente con un movimiento de varita desapareció la poción.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? déjame ver. - Dijo preocupado.

\- Estoy bien, fue culpa mía.

Yo le di mi mano y el la reviso con mucho cuidado.

\- Uf afortunadamente no es nada grave no tienes de que preocuparte por eso estas aprendiendo

\- Es que si hubiera seguido tus indicaciones nada hubiera pasado

-tu tranquilo. De los errores se aprende. Nadie es perfecto.

\- ya lo sé. Pero no me explico cómo pase primero si no puedo hacer bien esa poción. ¿Porque tengo que ser tan malo en pociones? ¡Es solo seguir una simple receta!

-mientras hacías la poción te estuve observando. Te pones muy tenso y te empiezas a poner nervioso cuando se trata de las cantidades. No te preocupes. En eso es en lo que vamos a practicar más antes de empezar de lleno con las pociones. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Lamento si te acabo de hacer retroceder en el programa de estudios.- Dijo avergonzado y algo molesto por no poder hacer una poción tan simple.

Miraba el piso impotente hasta que sintió la mano de Cedric frotar su cabello

\- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, este era un examen de prueba para saber qué era lo que más te falla no tienes que preocuparte fue un accidente pero juntos vamos a mejorar lo que más se te dificulta no hay prisa ¿vale?

\- Vale

\- Anda vamos a curarte eso y no te preocupes. - Dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante

Harry sonrió agradecido y ambos fueron a la enfermería. A madame Pomfrey no le gustó mucho que practicaran pociones sin alguien calificado supervisando pero Cedric logro convencerla de que no volvería a pasar y serían más cuidadosos. Los chicos salieron de la enfermería y a Harry solo le aplicaron un ungüento que olía asqueroso y un vendaje.

-Vamos a tu torre. Ya es algo tarde y él toque de queda empezara pronto

\- Si creo que tienes razón. – Dijo Harry dando un bostezo y tallándose los ojos.

\- Ok vamos.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la torre.

\- Bueno buenas noches Harry nos vemos mañana.

\- Claro profesor nos vemos mañana, por cierto gracias por lo de hoy.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer joven alumno.- dijo Cedric mientras había una voz más grave fingiendo ser un profesor viejo

Harry rio divertido. Cedric se le quedo mirando y después extendió los brazos como si quisiera abrazarlo pero se retractó y mejor le dio unas palmaditas en hombro.

-Descansa Harry. Nos vemos mañana - dijo se fue por los pasillos. Harry se volteo a darle la contraseña a la señora gorda y entro a la sala común. Para reunirse con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto Cedric al estar ya un poco lejos de la entrada de la sala común empezó a gritar silenciosamente y casi andaba a bronquitos. Había pasado 2 horas enteras con Harry y habían hecho las paces

Camino Cedric con entusiasmo casi casi dando saltitos de felicidad, tenía que compartir su entusiasmo con sus amigos.

Así que se dirigió a su sala común y ahí estaban sus amigos sentados peleando amistosamente por un tema que Cedric no alcanzo a entender.

-hola mis adorados amigos

Ambos dejaron de discutir para mirar a Cedric y rodar los ojos con cariño diciendo un casi inaudible "aquí vamos". Cedric estaba tan feliz que solo lo ignoro

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu primera clase con Harry?

\- Hay fue maravilloso por fin hice las paces con él.

\- Eso es maravilloso ¿no? Por fin podrás dejar de tener miedo de acercártele cuando quieras.- Dijo Jack algo divertido

\- Además toque su hermoso cabello es tan suave.- dijo Cedric mientras suspiraba enamorado

\- ¿Enserió? ¿Y que más hicieron? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso? ¿Cómo fue que hicieron las pases? - Dijo Jack un tanto divertido

-no seas mal pensado - dijo Cedric quitando su cara de enamorado por un segundo y luego la volvió a poner - aparentemente no me había perdonado por lo que paso en su primer año y ya después de hablar un poco decidimos empezar de 0. Y también creó que le gusto la tarta de melaza. Creó que llevare otra mañana

\- no volveré a ver una tarta de melaza igual en mi vida - dijo Marcos algo divertido

\- Ya somos 2 y para aclarar yo solo preguntaba yo en ningún momento fui mal pensado.- dijo Jack excusándose

\- Bueno y ¿cuál es tu plan de mañana Romeo? Y no le des tantas tartas que vas a  
empalagarlo.- dijo marcos mientras reía

\- Es que ni mil tartas de melaza son tan dulces como él. - Dijo Cedric con un aire soñador

-¿Me quieres poner en un coma diabético? - pregunto Jack con cara de asco

\- Cedric contrólate. Vas a matarnos de amor y de dulzura - dijo Marcos acostándose en el piso

-Quien dice que él una maldición asesina te mata más rápido que él amor y la dulzura

\- Por dios ¿que hicimos para morir de esta forma?- dijo Jack acostándose en el sofá haciéndose el muerto.

\- Yo ya morí.- dijo marcos en el piso.

\- Vamos chicos no exageren - dijo Cedric mientras se reía.

\- Bueno a lo que estábamos ¿y ahora que harás para seguir ganando su cariño? Dime la estrategia.- dijo marcos mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Estrategia? - Dijo Cedric confundido.

\- Claro el amor es como la guerra, necesitas una buena estrategia como la que utilizaste hoy, para ir ganando su cariño poco a poco.- dijo Jack algo pensativo.

\- Como dice mi madre en el amor y la guerra todo se vale.- dijo Marcos algo orgulloso.

\- ¿Esa misma madre que olvida tu nombre todos los días?- dijo Jack algo divertido.

\- Cállate Jack. - Dijo marcos algo indignado.- Solo es una mujer olvidadiza eso es todo.

\- Jajajaja perdón, perdón. - Dijo Jack mientras sonreía. - Y entonces Cedric?

-pues... Supongo que tratare de ser su amigo en primer lugar. Ya saben. Apoyarlo, mas con lo de Sirius Black que anda suelto por ahí. Ayudarlo no solo con pociones, sino también con consejos. Cuidarlo, que eso no será un problema la verdad porque si algo le pasara. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

-¡Cedric!

-hay ya. Delicados. Y ser digno de confianza para él. Ya que como lo hemos visto, le gusta jugar al detective con sus amigos.

-podrías también regalarle una novela de misterios

\- Podría no ser mala idea sabes. A todo el mundo le gustan esas novelas. - dijo Marcos 

\- Creo que tienen razón podría hacer algo así.

\- Y también lo de los consejos no está nada mal trata de ganarte su confianza.

\- Eso seguro que lo voy a intentar después de todo sería la persona más afortunada del universo con solo escuchar su voz.

\- Hay vamos de nuevo, no tiene caso será mejor despedirnos de este mundo Jack moriremos por su culpa.- Dijo marcos dramatizado.

\- O que ya no puedo hablar a gusto con mis amigos ¿o qué? - Dijo Cedric sonriendo divertido: 

-claro que puedes. No más no seas tan cursi y estaremos bien

-¿enserio? Pero si les iba a contar unos poemas que escribí para él

-Jack creo que ya es hora de dormir

-si Marcos será lo mejor

Ambos se fueron casi corriendo a su dormitorio y Cedric iba tras ellos

-oh tan pronto. Pero si son bien hermosos. "Las rosas son rojas, sus tallos verdes como tus ojos..."

Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryffindor Harry se encontraba platicando con Ron y Hermione de su clase de hoy

\- Ya vez te lo dije Ron iba a ser una buena experiencia para Harry.- dijo Hermione orgullosa.

\- ¿A eso le llamas tu buena experiencia? si se fue en perfectas condiciones y vuelve con la mano quemada.- dijo Ron bastante molesto.

-Pero no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito. - Dijo Hermione algo molesta.

-Chicos.- llamo Harry sin embargo estos siguieron peleando

\- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? no estuviste a ahí.

\- Chicos. - volvió a llamar

\- ¿Tú qué sabes? tu tampoco estabas ahí.

\- Si hubiera estado, nada malo le hubiera ocurrido a Harry.

-¡CHICOS! - llamo Harry ahora si con más fuerza captando la atención de ambos

-Primera, esto paso porque hice mal la poción, no porque Cedric le haya hecho algo. Segunda, de no ser por Cedric hubiera ocasionado otra explosión. Y tercera, Cedric ya se disculpó, él dijo que nunca quiso hacerme sentir mal y que quería empezar desde cero conmigo.

-por favor dime que no aceptaste

-si acepte Ron, se veía muy arrepentido y de verdad parecía que quería ayudarme 

\- ¡Ja! Te lo dije, es una buena persona Ron. - Dijo Hermione contenta.

-Bah un perdón no quiere decir nada.

\- Bueno al menos para mí sí y creo que deberías también darle una oportunidad Ron no puedo estar peleando contigo por cada vez que estoy con él.

\- Si tú lo decidiste es por algo pero luego no digan que lo se los advertí

-¿Pero me prometes que aunque sea lo intentarás?

-no

-ándale

-no

-ándale

-no

-por favor - dijo Harry haciendo una carita de puchero y juntando sus manos para simular que rogaba

-esa carita no te servirá

-a mi si me convenció - dijo Hermione sacudiendo con cariño él cabello de Harry

\- Bueno está bien mi mejor amigo nunca podría intentar llevarse bien con él. - Dijo Harry algo triste y poniendo sus ojos cristalinos mientras ponía la cabeza gacha.

\- Ya te dije que no lo lograrás.

\- Si ya lo sé, ya lo dijiste, ¿pero acaso mis sentimientos no te son importantes?

\- Por supuesto que son importantes por eso es que quiero protegerte de que ese idiota te haga algo malo.

\- ¿Pero aun así piensas en mi felicidad? ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir así? Supongo que siempre estaré peleando contigo porque nunca podrán coexistir.- dijo Harry mientras le daba la espalda a ron haciendo como si se tapara los ojos con sus manos.

\- No, no, no, no es eso vale prometo intentarlo ¿vale? Ere mi mejor amigo Harry no quiero estar peleando contigo por él.

\- Yeiii muchas gracias sabía que contaba contigo Ron. - Dijo Harry mientras quitaba su actuación

Ron lo miro molesto

-No puedo creer que haya vuelto a caer - dijo ron cruzando los brazos indignada

-acéptalo Ron. Nadie puede contra esos ojitos verdes- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa divertida

-eres despreciable Potter

\- Yo también te quiero colega - dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa

-Y entonces en ¿qué poción trabajaras con Cedric mañana Harry?- pregunto Hermione

A Harry se le borro su sonrisa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa claro

-No trabajaremos en ninguna poción mañana

-¿He? Pero si es regularización de pociones ¿cómo que no puedes no trabajar en pociones?- dijo Hermione algo confundida.

-Es que vamos a ver primero pura teoría no es la base de todo ¿no?- Harry sonrió nerviosamente.

\- Pero si hoy hicieron una poción. - Dijo Ron confundido

\- Si pero era un examen para ver en que me fallaba nada mas

-oh ya entiendo. Analizo donde más fallabas para ayudarte desde ahí. ¿No?

\- exacto

\- ¿y dónde es que fallas más?

\- en las cantidades. Me pongo muy tenso y no agrego lo correcto. Aunque lo de hoy si fue culpa de Malfoy

\- Ok en eso si te creo y me parece que como profesor si está empleando un buen método para saber cómo ayudarte.- dijo Ron 

\- Yo creo que, haya sido culpa de Malfoy o no, si te hacían falta una que otra clase de ayuda ¿no?- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Si aunque ojala y no pierda la paciencia

-no lo creo. La verdad se ve paciente - dijo Hermione

-yo creo que no tendrás problema en eso. Es de Hufflepuff. Son más pacientes

\- Bueno eso espero además daré mi mejor esfuerzo para aprender. - Dijo Harry determinado.

\- Así de habla, tú no te preocupes tómatelo con calma.- dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía

-pero si se pone de pesado. Me avisas

-Ron - lo regañaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-bueno. Pero no se enojen solo era una sugerencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric recive una profecía extraña. Que es lo que significa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La profecía de Cedric es muy importante para la historia en un futuro. Recuerde la bien por favor

A la mañana siguiente Harry y sus amigos se dirigían al comedor para desayunar. Ron estaba discutiendo con Hermione sobre su gato... De nuevo

\- te he dicho que alejes a tu gato de Scabbers

\- Mi gato no tiene ningún interés en comerse a tu rata Ron - dijo Hermione molesta.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? es un gato, un depredador, Scabbers es un bocadillo jugoso para él. - Dijo Ron indignado

\- Si eso es así, tal vez deberías cuidar mejor a tu mascota.- Dijo Hermione bastante molesta.

Harry solo podía oírlos discutir sin decir nada sabe que esa pelea es de nunca acabar.

Y él no tenía ni voz ni voto. Harry estaba por adelantarse cuando alguien lo tomo del hombro para que se detuviera. Era Cedric que lo veía con una sonrisa y junto a él estaban sus amigos. Ron y Hermione ni se percataron y siguieron discutiendo.

-¡hola Harry!

-hola Cedric

-¿te acuerdas de mis amigos?

\- si. Si me acuerdo. Jack y Marcos verdad

-exacto. ¿Ves que él se acuerda más de ti que tú mama?

\- Cállate Jack, ya te he dicho mil veces que solo es una mujer muy olvidadiza nada más- dijo marcos molesto

\- Bueno como sea hola Harry. Cedric nos ha hablado mucho de ti.- dijo Jack sonriente mientras volteaba a ver a Cedric.

\- ¿A si?- dijo Harry algo curioso

-si. Pero no te preocupes. No fue nada malo. Puras cosas buenas

-Chicos porque mejor no se adelantan. Tengo que hablar con Harry

\- Jo que aburrido eres.- dijo Jack con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno nos veremos después Harry por cierto queríamos también disculparnos por lo que te hicimos en primero.- Dijo Marcos amablemente.

\- Ah si no se preocupen.- dijo Harry un poco confundido.

\- Bueno ya vamos.- dijo marcos mientras jalaba del brazo a Jack pero este entes de irse le susurro algo al oído de Cedric que lo hizo ponerse algo rojo

-¿qué paso? - dijo Harry un poco extrañado

Cedric tartamudeo un poco todavía un poco rojo y luego se calmo

\- nada Harry. Luego Jack y sus locuras

\- ya veo y ¿que fue?

-nada importante. Y solo quería preguntarte cuando son tus prácticas de Quidditch para que no interfiera con las tuyas ni yo con las mías

-¿juegas?

-si. De hecho este año apenas empecé como capitán 

-wow felicidades y bueno aún no lo sé. Oliver está viendo ese tema. 

\- Comprendo entonces ¿cuándo sepas crees que podrías avisarme? Es que eso si es importante.

\- A si claro no te preocupes yo te aviso en cuanto sepa.- dijo Harry sonriente.

\- Bueno está bien, entonces ya te dejo ir a desayunar.- dijo Cedric mientras se despedía.

\- Claro, nos vemos después.- dijo Harry mientras caminaba.

Pero al dar el paso se pisó su agujeta de su zapato y cayó hacia enfrente que lo hizo chocar con Cedric.

-lo lamento- dijo Harry alejándose un poco

-no hay cuidado - dijo Cedric aun con el sonrojo en su cara - pero amárrate bien esa agujeta. No te vayas a caer y lastimar en cerio

-claro. Entonces nos vemos después de cenar - dijo Harry y se fue con cuidado

Harry camino hasta su mesa y se sentó en su lugar.

\- Hey Harry ¿dónde estabas?- dijo Hermione con curiosidad

-si no se dieron cuenta por su lucha por los derechos entre gatos y ratas, me encontré con Cedric que me pregunto de mis horarios de entrenamiento de Quidditch

-sinceramente Harry. Tus estudios son por el momento más importantes que el Quidditch - en cuanto Hermione dijo eso Ron y Harry se separó de ella asustados

-¡Hermione! ¿¡Pero qué dices?! - dijo Ron dramatizando un poco

\- Solo digo la verdad, el juego no lo es todo en la vida es más importante el conocimiento por eso estamos aquí en primer lugar. - Dijo Hermione algo sería.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! El Quidditch es amor, el Quidditch es vida.- dijo Ron.

\- Pero es que...

\- Ustedes nunca dejan de discutir en ningún momento.- dijo Harry ya algo cansado

-¡claro que sí!

-inténtenlo. Un día entero sin peleas.

-soy perfectamente capaz de no pelear con Ron.

-y yo también puedo estar sin pelear

-yo lo soy más. Soy más madura que tu

-Pero también eres insoportable a veces y... - ambos miraron a Harry que los veía con cara algo molesta - empezaremos desde mañana

\- no tienen remedio- dijo Harry entre un suspiro.

\- Pero admítelo así nos quieres.

-Claro que los quiero, pero a veces llegan a mis límites.

\- Vamos Harry no exageres no es como si peleáramos las 24 horas

-así se siente luego. Hay veces que creo que llegara cada uno a su límite y no se volverán a dirigir la palabra

-¿cómo crees Harry? Está bien que luego tengamos nuestras diferencias

\- pero aun somos amigos y siempre lo seremos. No seriamos el trio de oro si no fuéramos tres verdad - dijo Ron abrazando a Harry y a Hermione por los hombros

-Acabo de descubrir algo - dijo Hermione

\- ¿Que?

-Ron tiene sentimientos

Harry soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras Ron miraba ceñudo a Hermione que aún se reía.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Hufflepuff

\- Chicos- llamo Cedric bastante molesto en cuanto se sentó.

\- ¿Que pasa Cedric?- dijo Jack haciéndose el inocente.

\- ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo que ver con lo que paso con Harry?

\- Nop y ¿qué cosa paso con Harry?- dijo Marcos fingiendo demencia

\- No se hagan los inocentes.- dijo Cedric molesto

\- Es que no sabemos a qué te refieres Cedric. - Dijo Marcos mientras sonreía.

\- Les creería si no los conociera.- dijo Cedric mientras los fulminaba con la mirada

\- ¿Que? ¿Acaso crees que nosotros mágicamente le desabrochamos las agujetas mientras uno de nosotros te distraía?

\- Jack ¿Es enserio? - Dijo Marcos mientras lo miraba incrédulo.

\- Que cosa Marcos.- dijo Jack inocente y Marcos solo se golpeó la cara exasperado 

\- ¿Son unos idiotas saben?

-pero nos amas así - dijo Jack dándole un abrazo

-a veces de verdad lo dudo - dijo Cedric sin devolver el abrazo pero sonriendo un poco

\- que malo. Mira mejor come tu avena - dijo tratando de darle de comer en la boca a Cedric.

Después del desayuno Marcos y Cedric se dirigieron a su clase de adivinación con la profesora Trelauny, ambos Tomaron asiento y esperaron a que la clase comenzará. La profesora apareció de entre las sombras y con voz grave dijo

-buenos días mis niños y sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año en esta clase que es él poder de la adivinación.

Cedric dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Cuando se inscribió en esta clase nunca se imaginó que fuera tan más tediosa y aburrida

-hoy veremos él bello arte de la lectura de la taza. Tomen las tazas de café que tienen frente a ustedes y tomen de ella hasta solo dejar lo último en ella

Cedric tomo del café él cual estaba más cargado a lo que estaba acostumbrado y con menos azúcar hasta que casi lo termino.

-bien. Ahora vallan a la página de su libro "representación de tasas" y busquen la que se parezca más a la que ustedes ven

\- ¿Cuál es tu predicción Marcos? - Escucho Cedric al lado suyo, era Daniela, que les estaba preguntando solo por curiosidad o por hacer la clase menos aburrida.

\- Mmmm no estoy seguro creo que dice que no tendré pareja de momento pero que al menos tendré buena salud.- dijo marcos bastante decepcionado.

Cedric trataba de no reír al escuchar a su amigo y su compañera estaba igual.

\- Eso es bastante lamentable. - Dijo Héctor mientras reía.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te llamo?- dijo marcos haciéndose el indignado.- Pero bueno, ¿cuál fue la suya muchachos?

\- La mía dice que simplemente tendré buena fortuna.- dijo Daniela feliz.

-Mi predicción dice que tendré mucho dinero y que conoceré a una nueva amistad así que no está nada mal.- Dijo Héctor orgulloso.

\- ¿Y Cedric cuál es la tuya? - Preguntaron los 3 casi al mismo tiempo

-bueno la mía dice... - Cedric busco en él libro una imagen parecida a la suya, la cual parecía una rosa con muchos pétalos caídos..... Era eso o una escoba machacada - no estoy seguro si es una rosa o una escoba

-a ver - dijo Daniela acercándose - es una rosa

-ok. Entonces significa

"tu destino será decidido por la persona que ame más a tu alma gemela, ya sea si deja que florezca o muera"

-Wow que tétrico - dijo Héctor acercándose un poco

-¿seguro que es una rosa? - dijo Marcos también acercándose

-segura. Mira la forma - dijo Daniela antes que Cedric

\- Mira Cedric tu ni le hagas caso, solo son supersticiones tontas nada comprobado por la ciencia.- Dijo Héctor tratando de aligerar el ambiente

\- Es probable.- Dijo Cedric mientras observaba la predicción en el libro, sabía perfectamente que eso podía ser falso pero simplemente había algo que le inquietaba.

\- Héctor tiene razón Cedric es mejor que no le hagas mucho caso.- dijo marcos mientras observaba a su amigo

-muy bien niños atención - dijo Trelawney - han hecho un excelente trabajo. Ahora lo que deben hacer es escribirme en un pergamino como creen que lo que vieron en su tasa les puede afectar verdaderamente o cuando. Empiecen y lo quiero antes de que termine la clase

Cedric se quedó mirando su taza por un segundo "tu destino será decidido por la persona que ame más a tu alma gemela, ya sea si deja que florezca o muera" ¿Cómo se pude interpretar eso?

Él sabía cuál era su alma gemela. O amenos lo intuía, Harry. ¿Tendrá que pelear contra alguien por su amor? ¿Tratará de matarlo? ¿Separarlo de su lado?

A Cedric se le heló la sangre por un segundo. La simple idea de ser separado de Harry lo aterraba, o que alguien lo lastimará. Simplemente no podía pensar en eso son sentir náuseas.

Decidió dejarse de dolores de cabeza y simplemente escribo que para poder tener a la persona que amaba debía de esperar o aceptar alguna prueba.

Más tarde a la hora de la cena Cedric aun pensaba en la predicción. Sabia él que eso era una tontería, pero algo dentro de él aun lo inquietaba un poco. Cedric estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que sus amigos ya se habían ido a sus dormitorios dejándolo con Harry que lo observaba algo confundido y curioso. Cuando él se acercó a Cedric para su clase de hoy sus amigos le dijeron que había estado raro todo el día

\- ¿Cedric? - Dijo Harry tratando de llamar su atención.

\- Ah hola Harry lo lamento.- dijo Cedric un poco distraído.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo mientras más se le acercaba

-Claro que si estoy como siempre.- dijo Cedric mientras reía nervioso.

\- mmmm.- Harry se le acercó demasiado al rostro de Cedric examinando cada facción de él y ante tal gesto Cedric reaccionó inmediatamente saliendo de su transe.- No creo que estés muy bien. ¿Ocurrió algo malo? Somos amigos ¿no? Y puedes decirme lo que sea si necesitas hablar con alguien

Cedric se sonrojo un poco ante tanta amabilidad y cariño de Harry. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

-Fue solo una predicción rara de la clase de adivinación que me dejo un poco intranquilo - dijo Cedric bajando la mirada un poco - sé que es una estupidez. Pero... Siento que es más que eso... No sé cómo explicarlo. Es un sentimiento de... Como cuando estas alerta de algún peligro

Cedric se levantó y tomo sus cosas algo avergonzado, quizás Harry ahora piense que es un supersticioso loco. Pero Harry lo tomo de la mano cuando iba a guardar algo de comer para después

\- aunque no lo creas he sentido esa sensación varias veces. Y no es mala sentirla. Si te dejo intranquilo la predicción no está de más estar algo alerta. Te lo dice alguien que no ha tenido ni un solo año tranquilo aquí desde que llego - dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias Harry, lamento si te hice preocupar, creo que tienes razón seguiré tu consejo.- dijo Cedric mientras sonreía aliviando.

Harry con esos simples gestos podían hacer sentir a Cedric una inmensa tranquilidad, así que fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

\- No te preocupes cuando quieras para eso están los amigos ¿no? - Dijo Harry mientras le sonreía. - ¿Así que cual es la clase de hoy profesor?

-¿cuál clase? - pregunto Cedric confundido

-la de mi tutoría de pociones Diggory - dijo Harry con gracia

-ah esa clase - dijo Cedric bastante sonrojado y apenado - lo lamento aun no tengo los pies en la tierra acompañarme

Cedric guio a Harry a un aula vacía donde habían muchos frascos y una báscula ya todo preparado y listo

-bueno. Anterior mente vimos que tienes problemas con las medias y eso ocasiona que te pongas nervioso. Así que vamos a practicar eso con estas sustancias. Baba de caracol, lágrimas de dragón, sangre de sapo, amoniaco líquido y esencia. Lo que tienes que hacer es colocar las cantidades correctas en los frascos en él menor tiempo posible

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro Cedric? ¿No crees que son demasiadas sustancias? - Dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

\- No te preocupes yo confío en que lo harás además para eso es el ejercicio así que ¿estás listo?- Dijo Cedric bastante juguetón.

-Si no tengo opción. - Dijo Harry resignándose

\- Así que listo empezamos: 10 mililitros de baba de caracol, 5 gotas de lágrimas de dragón, medio litro de sangre de sapo, 30 gotas de amoniaco en esencia, 1.5 líquido.- dijo Cedric dándole instrucciones

-un poco más despacio por favor - dijo Harry tratando de colocar 5 gotitas de lágrimas de dragón

-no te presiones. Si no te sale lo vuelves a intentar. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y...

-ya entendí, ya entendí. Practicar - dijo Harry tomando la botella con sangre de dragón

\- y de nuevo te están temblando las manos Harry, trata de calmarte

-eso intentó - dijo tratando de vaciar la sangre pero se le resbalo la botella y cayó sobre los otros tubos de ensayo

Cedric y Harry quedaron manchados de sangre y ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos

\- y de nuevo, y de nuevo...

-cállate

\- Vamos no te enojes vamos de nuevo, claro después de limpiar esto un poco

\- Si vuelves a decir la palabra " y de nuevo" te juro que explotare.- dijo Harry frustrado

\- Esta bien está bien, menos mal que no eran reactivos peligrosos 

Harry solo suspiro muy fuerte con mucha desesperación

Cedric se rio un poquito y miro a Harry. Él estaba con un puchero y tenía unas gotitas de sangre en la mejilla. Antes de que el pudiera detenerse limpio la sangre de su mejilla con el pulgar y dejo su mano en la mejilla de Harry más tiempo del necesario. Harry lo veía algo curioso y extrañado. El nunca había recibido una caricia así y era raro... Pero lindo.

Cedric pareció recobrarse y alejo su mano rápidamente

-... Bueno iré por una franela. - Dijo Cedric un poco apurado.

\- Yo mientras buscaré un recipiente. - Dijo Harry ya un poco más tranquilo mientras se ponía a buscar un contenedor en las estanterías.

Cedric aprovecho que Harry estaba volteado de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Se sentía patético. Pero no se arrepentía de lo que hizo. La piel de Harry le dejo un cosquilleo en los dedos y sus ojos eran más hermosos de cerca. Aquel verde esmeralda era lo más hermoso que avía visto. 

Alejando los pensamientos para después y se dispuso a ir por una franela. Entonces recordó...

-Harry. Ya no busques el recipiente

-¿porque?

-Aquí tengo algo mejor - dijo mostrando su barita

\- Hay que tontos somos - dijo Harry mientras reía.

De un rápido y ágil movimiento de varita Cedric limpio la sangre de la mesa y la devolvió al recipiente como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Solo un poquito a veces se me olvida que somos magos.- dijo Cedric mientras reía también

-estoy de acuerdo. Yo aún no me acostumbro a ser un mago - decía Harry con una sonrisa

\- bueno empecemos... Otra vez - Harry lo vio con cara de "en serio" - ¡Hey! No dije " y de nuevo"

Harry se rio y empezó a trabajar. Cedric le dio su tiempo y mientras tanto observaba a Harry que se mordía el labio tratando de concentrarse. Y Cedric se quedó un buen rato viéndolos. Esto sería una buena tortura. Pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarla. En cuanto el pudiera estar con Harry, lo aceptaría todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer mi historia. Nos leemos el próximo capítulo y recuerden la profecía de Cedric
> 
> "tu destino será decidido por la persona que ame más a tu alma gemela, ya sea si deja que florezca o muera"


	6. capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric finalmente dice sus sentimientos... ¿pero los expresa de la manera corecta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Cedric se le aloca la hormona jajaja veamos como reacciona Harry a esto

Unas semanas más tarde Cedric quiso cambiar la dinámica un poco y creyó que una clase al aire libre sería buena idea así que pidió a Harry que fuera al árbol que estaba junto al lago para estudiar.

Harry llego más temprano de lo acordado y no había ni rastro de Cedric así que para pasar el rato de su mochila saco el libro de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos " y una ventosa de piña colada que le habían traído Ron y Hermione de Hogsmeade. Se la metió a la boca y se sentó cómodamente en un árbol a leer. Después de un largo rato finalmente llegó Cedric con un libro en las manos.

-hola Harry. Llegaste antes.

-no tenía nada más que hacer. ¿Qué es eso?

-es un libro de pociones nuevo. Narra su historia a través del tiempo y quería que lo leyeras antes de empezar con algo nuevo ya que estas mejorando en las porciones

-oky - Harry guardo el libro de Quidditch en su mochila y tomo el que Cedric le ofrecía. Era bastante pesado

Harry automáticamente se concentró en la lectura mientras aún tenía el dulce.

Cedric saco otro libro y un pergamino seguramente para el también estudiar.

Y así pasaron un rato. Harry leyendo y Cedric escribiendo en su pergamino. De vez en cuando Harry sentía los ojos de Cedric sobre él. Alzó la vista mirándolo curioso.

Cedric no pudo evitar compararlo con una lechuza con la expresión inocente que puso mientras parpadeaba e inclinaba la cabeza antes de mirar a su alrededor como si algo estuviera mal. Harry giró la ventosa en su boca, antes de sacarla y lamerse los labios un poco.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Cedric carraspeo un poco mientras apartaba la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-No, no todo está bien- dijo con un poco de rubor, pero miro de reojo la ventosa de piña colada de Harry, tal vez Cedric también quería una. Harry saco de la mochila otra ventosa y se la extendió a Cedric

-¿quieres una?

\- No gracias Harry - dijo todavía más sonrojado - ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Harry algo extrañado por su comportamiento bajó la vista al libro antes de empujar al dulce de nuevo a su boca y murmurar

-no entiendo muy bien, se supone que debería entenderle, pero no lo hago ¿a qué se refiere exactamente con las pociones de sobra y restos?

Cedric sonríe un poco divertido ante explicación tan rara y aparta un poco sus cosas.

-Bueno. Es algo difícil de explicar pero algunas pociones pueden o deben realizarse con algunas "sobras o restos" de algunos hechizos

-¿ósea cómo?

-Mira unos hechizos dejan residuos al ser usados como por ejemplo alguna magia prohibida como la maldición asesina deja obviamente un cuerpo entonces algunas pociones por muy asqueroso que suene usan esos restos, obviamente también pueden ser animales, pero no todos las pociones son malas algunas pueden usarse con métodos medicinales

\- Rayos esos es asqueroso.- dijo Harry mientras sacaba el dulce de su boca, de pronto ya no sabía tan rico

\- Por eso no debemos ver esas cosas solo recuérdalos como datos como para un examen. - Dijo Cedric mientras sonreía

-por supuesto que no haremos pociones tan asquerosas - dijo Harry aun asqueado para luego fruncir el ceño ya que nota un gran moretón en la mandíbula de Cedric, no lo avía visto antes - ¿qué te sucedió? - dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el rostro de su tutor.

Cedric se queda totalmente quieto mientras siente la mano de Harry en su rostro. Abre la boca para tratar de formar una especie de respuesta a la pregunta de Harry pero la cierra nuevamente. Harry empezó a preocuparse

-¿Ced?

Finalmente, después de momentos de silencio, él dice:

-lo siento... - antes de tomar a Harry por los hombros y acorralándolo en el árbol para después darle un suave beso.

Harry parpadeó ampliamente antes de quedarse helado bajo el beso. Él no estaba preparado para algo como eso. Fue un beso pequeño, casi como un rosé, al separarse Harry miró a Cedric incrédulo.

-¿que...? - no tenía palabras, su cerebro aún estaba en blanco. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Cedric también se veía sorprendido y apenado por su propia iniciativa, al ver que Harry no responde le sonríe pícaramente y vuelve a acercarse a besar a Harry que seguía congelado. Suavemente pasa su lengua sobre la costura de los labios de Harry y cuando este dio un pequeño chillido Cedric aprovecho y metió la lengua en su boca.

Harry estaba mareado, este era su primer beso y su cerebro aun no registraba lo que pasaba.

Cuando el beso vuelve a terminar Cedric jadea junto con Harry por tan necesitado aire. El hecho de que Harry parece estar sin palabras lo llena de alegría y orgullo mientras mira los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry,

-¿Estas bien?- Él pregunta suavemente.

Harry sigue sin palabras tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, no sabía en qué pensar.

Cedric mira a Harry nerviosamente por un segundo antes de juntar todo el coraje que posee y decir

-Me gustas. Desde hace mucho tiempo en realidad, pero como normalmente no pasábamos tiempo juntos, he sido capaz de contenerme, pero ahora... Perdóname pero ya no creo que pueda.- Dijo Cedric algo avergonzado

Harry escuchó atentamente, ¿Gustar? ¿A qué se refería con gustar? ¿Gustar como amigo? ¿Cómo aprendiz? o ¿cómo... Novio? , todas esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza antes de a tragar saliva recuperando un poco la voz.

-¿Quieres decir ... como ... como en ....gustar de gustar?... ¿De ese "me gustas" hablas?

Cedric sonríe gentilmente a Harry queriendo tranquilizarlo (sin mucho éxito)

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir

Cedric besa a Harry nuevamente. Al inicio lento y luego de un rato besándolo con toda la pasión y el deseo que tenía.

Harry hizo un ruido fuerte cuando Cedric lo acomodo sobre su regazo y sus manos se enredaban en el pelo enmarañado de Harry el cual todavía sigue congelado.   
Cedric baja más sus manos al inicio de su camisa y mete las manos dentro de esta tocando el vientre y pecho de Harry

Harry tenía un sonrojo brillante en sus mejillas. No sabía que hacer o como sentirse acerca de esto. Prácticamente Cedric le declaro sus sentimientos y ahora lo besaba de una manera tan apasionada y él no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Él no sabía no que era el amor.

Nunca nadie le había enseñado como era y nunca tuvo un modelo a seguir. Aunque debía de admitir que esto se sentía bien... Muy bien a decir verdad. Poco a poco Harry cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar tratando de imitar los movimientos de Cedric con algo de torpeza.

Cedric pareció percatarse de el repentino entusiasmo de Harry ello por lo visto le encantó y no dudó en continuar con las caricias en el pecho de Harry hasta que su pulgar se topó con uno de esos pequeños y duros pezones de Harry, el cual apretó suavemente, arrancándole al joven un inocente y excitante gemido que hizo que Cedric se estremeciera.

Harry coloco sus manos en el cabello de Cedric tratando de acercarme más a él. Harry tenía la cabeza en blanco y solo se dejaba llevar por su instinto. Cedric bajo sus manos al inicio del pantalón de Harry. Eso fue como un bote de agua fría a la cara y Harry volvió en sí y se separó del beso

-Cedric... No – intento de tenerlo con la voz entrecortada

Pero Cedric no hizo caso y comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry mientras que con su mano acariciaba la cadera

-Cedric ya para... Por favor

De nuevo fue ignorado y Cedric volvió a besarlo en los labios pero ahora su mano fue al trasero de Harry.

Harry se molestó y una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza dijo "si algún día algún chico o chica intenta pasarse contigo no temas en darle una paliza" haciendo caso a la vocecita Harry serró su puño y golpeo fuertemente a Cedric en la mejilla. Tal fue la fuerza que Cedric callo del regazo de Harry.

-¿qué demonios te pasa? - pregunto Cedric tocándose el golpe con una mirada de reproche

-¿A MI? ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI DIGGORY!? - grito Harry mientras se levantaba con la cara roja de furia y vergüenza

-no lo sé. Pensé que estábamos bien

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no claro que no. Se supone que eres mi mentor. ¡No era para que te aprovecharas de que soy menor de edad!

-yo no me aproveche. Tú me seguiste el beso entonces fue correspondido no es ilegal si es consensuado. Y aparte aun no soy mayor de edad.

-Yo no tengo idea de que me paso. Pero si te dije que pararas ¿¡por qué demonios no te estuviste?!

-pensé que estabas nervioso y trataba de calmarte un poquito - dijo despreocupada mente encogiéndose de hombros

-eres un pervertido - Harry tomo sus cosas dispuesto a irse pero Cedric se interpuso en su caminó

-lo lamento Harry. De verdad lo siento... Es solo que no me pude contener. No quería molestarte ni mucho menos asustarte... Pero lo que dije es cierto - tomo la mano de Harry y la llevo a sus labios para darle un suave beso - de verdad me gustas Harry... Y mucho

Harry vio a Cedric con tristeza.

\- Cedric... Me alagas de verdad pero... - Harry aparto su mano y bajo la mirada - no puedo corresponderte

Hubo un gran silencio entre los dos un rato hasta que Cedric lo rompió

-¿Por qué?

Harry respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios

\- yo no... no creo que... de verdad yo te guste... y tú a mi... no me gustas... de esa forma- ya estaba, lo avía dicho. Harry espero a que Cedric hiciera una escena, un escándalo o tan siquiera le gritara pero nada, después de un rato sintió los dedos de Cedric en la barbilla para hacerlo levantar la cabeza, al hacerlo Cedric tenía una sonrisa avergonzada y un poco de rubor en las mejillas

\- está bien Harry... Lo entiendo -Harry lo vio impresionado. No creyó que estuviera tan tranquilo - aunque no lo creas Harry me anda rechazado muchas veces - dijo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada mente - no te sientas mal por mí. No voy a desmoronarme por un rechazo - Harry se sonrojo un poco mientras Cedric se alejaba.

-lo siento

\- bah... No hay problema pequeño León - le revolvió el cabello con cariño - estaré bien - dijo dándole una sonrisa - será mejor regresar al castillo, ya es tarde y hay que llegar temprano para el toque de queda

\- claro - dijo y empezaron a caminar junto al castillo

\- y dime... No más por curiosidad... ¿No hay forma de que cambies de parecer?

Harry se sonrojo intensamente solo de llegar a pensar la posibilidad de salir con Cedric.

\- Nop, no creo

\- Malo, pero ya lo veras el futuro no está escrito podrías cambiar de opinión y si lo llegarás a hacer sería la persona más feliz del universo

-No uses el que sea buena persona para hacerme sentir mal. Dije que no y no es no

\- oye se vale soñar. Y no creo que te hayas negado mucho haya atrás

Harry lo miro mal

-¿y si mejor te golpeo de nuevo?

\- Jeje hasta tu rechazo es encantador. - rio Cedric dándose por vencido... por ahora.

Harry hizo un puchero y golpeó a Cedric no tan fuerte en el hombro  
Siguieron caminando juntos pero cuando Harry estaba por despedirse cuando llegaron a las escaleras Cedric lo detuvo.

-ni creas que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente. Sirius Black ataco a la dama gorda y no pienso dejarte solo

-no es necesario - dijo Harry con los ojos en blanco

\- Si es necesario, no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase.

\- Solo estas exagerando

\- Di lo que quieras pero no te dejare tan fácil

Harry suspiro derrotado y dejo que Cedric lo acompañara. Se sentía incómodo por todos los eventos anteriores y prácticamente quería huir

-lo hizo Jack

-¿he?

\- El golpe. Lo hizo Jack, él y marcos estaban peleando y yo me puse en medio y Jack me golpeo

\- ¿Tus amigos se golpean? Son un poco extraños, pero aun así gracias por decírmelo

\- no tienes que agradecer. Ellos son buenas personas, a veces son demasiado despistados y algo burlones pero no durarían en ayudar a alguien que lo necesitará y jeje a veces se la pasan peleando los tontos

\- te entiendo a veces siento que mis amigos podrían pelear días seguidos pero así son ¿no?

\- Si, al menos tienen algo en común

Siguieron caminando hasta el pasillo de Gryffindor

-bueno hasta aquí llegue yo - dijo Cedric deteniendo se

-no tenías que acompañarme

-Sí, si tenía no me perdonaría si algo te pasara.- dijo Cedric obstinado

\- Bueno, está bien, de todos modos muchas gracias

\- No hay de qué.

\- Bueno adiós. - Dijo Harry mientras hacia un movimiento de mano mientras se alejaba pero Cedric tomo su mano y lo acerco a él.

\- Adiós.- dijo mientras besaba rápidamente la mejilla de Harry y prácticamente huía de ahí

Harry se quedó paralizado y cuando recobro un poco la cordura grito:

-DIGGORY!!!

-NOS VEMOS MAÑANA A LA MISMA HORA POTTER!!

Harry suspiro fastidiado y se volteo dispuesto a irse pero se quedó congelado al ver a una persona parada ahí viéndolo asombrada.

Ambos se miraron un buen rato sin saber que decir hasta que la otra persona hablo

-hola Harry

-Hola Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh Ginny los vio. ¿Que sorpresas traera esto a futuro? ¿seran buenas o malas?


	7. capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny en esta historia no es mala, no señor.
> 
> Ginny escuha y apoya a Harry. Mientras Cedric habla con sus amigos en la sala comun de Hufflepuf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jijijiji a Ginny tambien le gusta la pareja

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio que Ginny volvió a romper

-Ammm ¿que fue...? - pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Harry la tomo de la mano y la guio por otro corredor donde había un salón abandonado. Harry entro en el junto con Ginny y cerró la puerta

\- ¿que ibas a preguntar?

-iba a preguntarte ¿porque Cedric Diggory te dio un beso en la mejilla y porque estas como tomate? - hablo Ginny tratando de estar tranquila pero seguía un poco en shock

-pues... Para suerte sincero yo tampoco lo se

Ginny frunció el seno confundido

-¿como?

-bueno... Yo - Harry se sentía inseguro si contarle o no a Ginny. La verdad no la había visto mucho desde los acontecimientos de la cámara secreta y antes ellos casi ni hablaban

-Harry - hablo Ginny mientras se acercaba y le apretaba el hombro - no voy a juzgarte ni a sermonearte. Solo escuchare lo que tengas que decir y nada mas

-no quiero aburrirte

-oye, salvaste mi vida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer - dijo con una sonrisa

Harry respiro profundamente y medito un poco antes de hablar, Ginny solo lo miraba expectante

\- Bueno... Tienes que ser de mente abierta.- dijo Harry algo inseguro.

\- No te preocupes, lo soy

\- Esta bien... Bueno Cedric es mi tutor y hablamos estado teniendo clases de pociones pero hoy me confesó que era gay y que estaba enamorado de mi

Ginny lo miro sorprendida pero sin decir nada como si estuviera pensando perfectamente sus palabras

\- Bueno... Siempre he pensado que para el amor no hay edades, ni límites. Creo que es algo lindo - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

Harry negó

\- no, no. Yo lo rechace

Ginny borro la sonrisa y se puso seria

-oh ya veo. Pero no creo que lo tomara como rechazo

\- Ese es precisamente el punto, aunque yo lo rechace él se lo tomo con una tranquilidad extraordinaria y con eso creo que no se rendirá tan fácil.

\- puede que ante ti no se mostrará mal por no hacerte sentir mal a ti

\- No lo sé simplemente estoy confundido, ¿cómo debería de actuar desde ahora? ¿Cómo rechazarlo cada vez que hace eso? no me gusta hacerle sentir mal.

\- Jeje eso es muy típico de ti Harry.- dijo Ginny mientras reía.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Es que seas tan amable y no quieras herir a los demás

-no sé porque pero creo que va a usar eso contra mí - dijo Harry haciendo puchero

-yo creo que es tierno

-créeme Ginny si estuvieras en mi lugar, ya no sería tierno

-lo más probable, pero de pende ¿Cómo se te declaro? - Harry recordó el cómo y se súper sonrojo y Ginny pareció captar que paso - oh te beso, ¿Harry? - pregunto con una sonrisa picara

\- No...No... No, no ¿cómo crees? - Dijo Harry nervioso pero tratando de disimular.

\- Jajaja ¡entonces si te beso! Y ¿cómo fue? ¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Solo fue un beso? - Dijo Ginny juguetonamente mientras se disponía a molestar un poco Harry

\- Ya te dije que no me beso.- dijo Harry más rojo que un tomate

\- Aja y yo soy rubia, anda dime.

-es personal y no tengo porque decirte algo que no paso

\- el que calla, otorga. ¿Cómo fue el beso? ¿Fue un leve rose o apasionado? ¿Metió mano?

-¡Ginebra Molly Weasley! ¿Qué cosas dices? - pregunto Harry algo perturbado

\- ¿Que? El amor es algo muy natural no debes de sentirte avergonzado y además Cedric no tiene cara de ser de esos que solo se quedan tranquilos con un piquito.- dijo Ginny mientras sonreía sin pena.- puede que metiera mano ¿¡o algo más?!

\- ¡No me metió mano porque yo no lo deje! - Dijo Harry muy avergonzado. - O rayos. – maldijo cayendo en cuenta de que hablo de mas

\- ¡JA! Lo admitiste ahora tienes que hablar

Harry en ese momento se preguntó ¿a dónde había ido la niña que no podía ni decirle ni 4 oraciones juntas y metía el codo en la mantequilla?

-y lo quiero detallado ¿eh? Y no me iré de aquí hasta que hables y si crees que no puedo, recuerda que crecí con 6 hermanos

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan comunicativa? - Dijo Harry ya resignado.

\- Hey eso es algo grosero.- dijo mientras hacia un puchero pero inmediatamente volvo a reír.- Así que.... ¡Habla!

\- No se puede hacer nada contigo. - Dijo Harry mientras se reía y de daba por vencido.- Solo tienes que prometerme que serás una tumba

Ginny pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios en señal que no hablaría

-bueno estábamos sentados por el lago mientras yo estudiaba y el también para sus Timos, entonces después de que me respondió una duda y yo vi que tenía un moretón en la mandíbula y cuando pregunte el... Me beso

-¡Aww que monito! Lo dices como si fuera tu primer beso - Harry se quedó callado - ¿lo fue?

\- ¡obviamente sí! ¿Qué creías?

-Bueno como eres el gran y famoso Harry Potter pensé que ya tenías experiencia en el tema, de hecho toda la escuela cree eso.

\- ¿porque creen algo así? Si les recuerdo yo no tenía idea de que era famoso y no eh pensado mucho en besos desde que llegue aquí.

\- ¡¡que monada!! Es el doble de lindo... Sigue

\- Dios es tan vergonzoso que hice para merecer esto.- dijo Harry mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

\- No te quejes y sigue. - Dijo Ginny entusiasmada.

\- Ya voy, ya voy. Bueno entonces después del beso el me confesó sus sentimientos me dijo que le gustaba desde hace mucho y que ya no podía contenerse y después me beso de nuevo pero esta vez fue un beso más profundo.

\- Aww muero de dulzura y... un momento ¡¿te beso dos veces?!

-si...

\- y luego...

-...

-POTTER!

-ya, ya. Bueno ahí yo y el... Bueno... Este... Mmmm... Yo... Le seguí... El beso

\- Ok ahora si ya morí ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Enserió? ¿No que no te gustaba?

\- ¡Es que no pude evitarlo! No Simplemente se... Se... Se sentía muy bien y no me resistí

\- ohhh ya entendí. Ya entiendo las ventajas de las que me hablaron Fred y George acerca de la experiencia de alguien mayor

\- ¡Ginebra!

\- ni te alteres que tú le seguiste el beso

-...

\- sigue contando

\- bien... La cosa estaba tranquila. Pero entonces el empezó a... Ir más lejos y a mí ya no me gusto

\- te metió mano

\- ¡Ginny por dios!

\- Lo sabía. Sabía que te metió mano y ¿como fue? ¿como se sintió? ¿acaso tu coso se...?

\- ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra completar la oración! - Dijo Harry más sonrojado a más no poder.

-Ok ahora continúa. - Ginny lo miraba expectante

\- Pues si se sintió muy bien pero en cuanto trato de tocar... ahí... abajo... Pues yo...lo golpee

-ok... te sonara raro lo que diré. Pero mi madre se sentiría orgullosa. Ella siempre me dice que ningún hombre me puede obligar a nada.... Pero yo digo pobre cito. No ves que él vive de su cara

\- enserio estás loca

-pero te encanta. Admitirlo, nunca habíamos tenido una conversación así como ahora. Y no se tu pero yo me la estoy pasando bien

Harry lo pensó un segundo y tenía razón. Aunque Ginny lo convirtió en un tomate andante, verdaderamente se sintió bien y cómodo hablar con ella.

\- no te lo negare Ginny. También me la estoy pasando bien. Aunque quieras convertirme en una fruta andante

\- Jejeje es que es divertido ver tu reacción, pero hablando un poco más en serio, estaría bien que habláramos mejor y además yo te prometo que cuando hablemos seré una tumba.

\- Muchas gracias Ginny, y que me conviertas en fruta andante para mí no están divertido.- Dijo Harry mientras hacia un puchero. - Bueno creo que ya es hora de volver ¿no?

-si ya casi es la hora de queda y si Filch nos atrapa. Estamos muertos, además de que Ron y Hermione han de estar preocupados por ti.

Harry recordó a sus amigos y se dio golpes mentales. Deben de estar muy preocupados

Ambos regresaron al pasillo de la sala común de Gryffindor y después de dar la contraseña entraron. Y como era de esperarse Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en los sillones esperando a Harry

\- Valla, valla ¡hasta que por fin te dignaste a aparecer! -Dijo Ron muy, muy molesto

\- Harry estábamos tan preocupados de que te pasara algo.- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se ponía a revisar a Harry que no le faltará ningún dedo

-y tu ¿Ginebra que hacías afuera tan tarde? - pregunto Ron mirando a su hermana molesto

-Relájate Ronald. Fui por un libro a la biblioteca y me tope a Harry por el camino y el al ser un caballero se ofreció a acompañarme. Ya después se nos hizo algo tarde por estar platicando

\- ¿ustedes 2?

Ginny miro a Harry por un segundo en busca de apoyo y este entendió

\- aunque no lo creas Ron, tuvimos una plática muy agradable – encogiéndose de hombros

\- y valla que la tuvimos. Bueno. Los dejo que tengo que terminar una tarea. Hasta mañana chicos - dijo y abrazo a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hizo con Hermione y cuando abrazo a Harry susurro - si necesitas volver a hablar solo dilo - dijo y le beso la mejilla para después irse a los dormitorios

\- Bueno lo bueno es que estas bien. - Dijo Ron mientras suspiraba ya más tranquilo

\- No se preocupen no ocurrió nada.

\- Es que no puedes culparnos por ser paranoicos después de todo desde que Sirius Black atacó a la dama gorda no estamos seguros cuando no estamos en la sala común – dijo Hermione visiblemente asustada y Harry se sintió muy mal

\- Lo sé, lo sé ya no se preocupen. - Dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Hermione para calmarla

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Hufflepuff Cedric recién entraba cuando sus amigos lo atropellaron.

\- Cedric protegerme Marcos me quiere pegar.- dijo Jack mientras se escondía detrás de él

\- Ahora no chicos – les pidió Cedric algo deprimido

\- ¡hoy te mueres Jack!... Pero aléjate de Cedric. No le vayas a pegar otra vez

-fue un accidente. El golpe era para ti

\- chicos que ahora no - dijo Cedric ya cansado y yéndose a sentar a un sillón

Los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y se acercaron.

\- Oye Cedric ¿te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Jack preocupado.

\- No lo sé, es que realmente no sé si sentirme feliz o triste.- dijo Cedric mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz

\- ¿Por qué? Cuéntanos que paso.- dijo marcos mientras se sentaba a su lado

\- ¿prometen no enloquecer?

\- claro que sí amigo - dijo Marcos apretándole el hombro en señal de apoyo

\- depende - dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros y Marcos le dio un zape en la cabeza – bueno, bueno. Lo prometo

\- Bueno hoy me le declare a Harry.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEE!!!???- gritaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

\- Clama calma prometieron no enloquecer.

\- ¡¿¿Pero qué demonios??! ¡¿Dinos qué ocurrió?! ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - Dijo Marcos curioso

\- ¿no lo habías prometido?

\- yo cruce los dedos, ahora deja de regañarnos y cuéntanos qué pasó - dijo Marcos sentándose más cerca

\- infame - dijo Jack mirándolo mal

\- ok. Estábamos estudiando cerca del lago cuando vio el moretón y me acarició con cuidado, no aguante más y lo bese - Jack y Marcos jadearon impresionados - al separarme me le declare. Y debieron verle la cara. Era la cosa más linda su carita de desconcierto y susto

\- Amigo me harás vomitar.- dijo Marcos asqueado

\- A mí no pero... ¡Hay madre mía! Al final el moretón que te hice fue bueno y todo jeje. - Dijo Jack orgulloso. - Bueno y que te contesto

Cedric no contesto solo agachó la mirada y guardo silencio.

\- Hay Cedric cuanto lo siento. - Dijo marcos algo triste

\- Si... Me dolió muchísimo. Pensé que al llegar aquí, agarraría un cuchillo y me cortaría las venas. Porque, ¿qué sentido tiene la vida si no estás con el amor de tu vida?

Los tres guardaron silencio un largo rato

\- ¡¡¡PERO!!! - gritó fuertemente asustando a sus amigos - luego me puse a pensar. "Si de verdad no le gusto. ¿Entonces porque me regreso el beso?"

\- ¿te regreso el beso?

\- Sip. Y luego pensé "si sigo como voy ahora tal vez tengo una oportunidad"

\- Esa es la actitud amigo mío. - Dijo Jack orgulloso. - Entonces es probable que tengas una oportunidad o más bien tú te hagas esa oportunidad.

\- Y.......- dijo Jack con una mirada pícara

-¿y? - dijo Cedric con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y que más hiciste? No te creo que solo te hayas conformado con un solo beso.

Al recordar como acarició el cuerpo de Harry, Cedric se sonrojo intensamente

-uhhhhh entonces estuviste de travieso jeje 7w7 - dijo Marcos con sonrisa pícara

\- pues... Tal vez un poquito

\- eres mi ídolo amigo - dijo Jack riendo - y creo que eso explica el otro moretón de tu mandíbula ¿verdad?

\- Espera ¿¡qué?!. - Dijo Cedric mientras se levantaba sorprendido y se acercaba a un espejo para ver otro moretón en su cara

\- Valla, valla por poco haces hombre al niño. - Dijo Jack mientras se reía.

\- Agh...no es por eso simplemente me pase un poco con él y el me golpeó para detenerme.- dijo mientras se examinaba su moretón

\- ¿Tanto así te pasaste? - Dijo Marcos sorprendido

\- Uuuuuh le ibas a dar matraz por atrás. - Dijo Jack mientras reía a carcajadas

\- Con razón se espantó Cedric, si quiera sabes si ya ha tenido parejas

Cedric se quedó pensativo un segundo tratando de recordar. Pero nada.

-hay por favor Marcos – dijo Jack medio riendo – es el famoso Harry Potter. Ya debió el de tener su primer beso alguna vez

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Imagínate cómo sería tener tu primer beso con alguien más grande y que intente meterte mano – intentando dar su punto

\- por favor, una vez escuche a Patrick decir que Harry pasaba varias veces por el baño de niñas del segundo piso. De seguro se iba a ver con alguna chica

\- Hay ahora si lo arruinaste.- Dijo Marcos golpeando su cara, Jack no le entendió muy bien, pero cuando volteo a ver a Cedric que parecía tener en aura oscura sobre él, callo en cuenta de lo que dijo.

\- ¡hay! Quiero decir... ehh... tal vez no sea cierto. Digo, en la escuela se escuchan muchas cosas, como aquella vez que dijeron que yo tenía un enamoramiento por McGonagall. También cuando se rumoreaba que Cristina estaba embarazada. O esa vez que dijeron que te gustaban los hombres...

Pero en cuanto dijo eso Marcos le dio un zape en la cabeza y Jack simplemente se calló. Hablo de más.

\- Mira Cedric. La verdad nada es seguro. Por lo mismo no debes ir y atacar así sin siquiera pensar.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Demonios! – Maldijo Cedric revolviéndose el cabello - ¿qué tal si tienes razón y fue su primer beso? Entonces enserio lo arruine

\- Mira Cedric no fue todo malo tú mismo lo dijiste te devolvió el beso entonces ahora lo que debes hacer es seguir intentándolo... solo que más calmado.- dijo Jack tratando de calmarlo

\- pero enserio, con calma - dijo Marcos recalcando la palabra – hay que decírtelo así porque luego lo que uno te dice te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro. Se tierno porque si resulta que Harry es inexperto entonces querrá algo más romántico. O bueno eso dice mi madre con las mujeres no se con los chicos

\- si ni siquiera recuerda tu nombre

\- ¡¡¡y duro y dale con mi madre!!!

\- Jejeje perdón es que no puedo evitarlo, es que como puedes hacerle caso a una mujer que no recuerda tu nombre.- dijo Jack entre carcajadas

\- No está loca ella me recuerda y ella me ama solo es una mujer muy distraída y olvidadiza.

\- ¡Chicos esto es serio! – les grito Cedric

\- Perdón – se disculparon ambos

\- Bueno en todo caso creo que tendría sentido el ser más dulce y romántico. - Dijo Cedric pensativo

\- Pero tú no te preocupes mi picaron, aunque cuando decimos dulce y romántico no me refiero a en la cama - Dijo Jack entre risas

Solo de pensar en lo que dijo Jack a Cedric se le coloraron las mejillas

-le dará el ataque - dijo Marcos riendo - y ¿después no se portó raro?

-la verdad no. Solo se puso necio cuando lo acompañe a la torre

\- ¿Sirius Black está en alguna parte de Hogwarts y él quiere pasear tranquilo? - pregunto Jack incrédulo

\- si

\- tu noviecito está loco o tiene tendencia suicida... Tendencia suicida. Con lo de la cámara y lo de la piedra filosofal está confirmado

\- Pobrecito, solo tuvo mala suerte de verse involucrado, pero aun así lo amo porque es mi pequeño león valiente.- dijo Cedric con aire soñador

\- Y ahí vamos de nuevo.- Dijo Jack bastante cansado.

\- Pero ese leoncito te frenzoneo. - Dijo marcos rompiendo la atmósfera romántica de Cedric.

\- Déjame soñar. Y además eso es temporal. Porque yo voy a hacer que el ya no me vea como su amigo y si como algo más

Jack empezó a aplaudir

-tu nos inspiras compañero

\- Esa es la actitud. - Dijo Marcos sonriente.

\- Eso es iré cortejándolo día a día. - Dijo Cedric pensando.

\- Vez lo que te digo de que lo que uno le dice le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro – dijo Marcos viendo que Cedric olvido lo de ir con calma

\- Entonces ¿cuál es tu siguiente jugada Romeo?- pregunto Jack

\- No lo sé ¿qué debería de haber ahora ya sabe de mis sentimientos?

\- Podrías empezar no hacer como si nunca te hubieras declarado, solo deja tus sentimientos claros pero sin presión

\- ¿ósea cómo? - pregunto Cedric confundido

\- tienes que tener... - antes de que Marcos terminará Jack lo interrumpió

\- sutileza... Algo que yo no tengo en lo más mínimo. Así que no actúes como yo

\- puedes seguir dándole la tarta de melaza que tanto le gusta, mmmm jugar con su cabello...

\- cosa la cual no será un problema porque a él parece que tiene un nido de pájaros en el cabello y ¡Auch! - Cedric le aventó un cojín a la cara y cayó de espaldas del sillón ya que estaba sentado en el respaldo

\- no te burles de su cabello de nuevo, o te lanzare un tronco con fuego la próxima

\- y ese es un claro ejemplo de alguien que no es nada sutil. ¿En qué estaba? Oh sí. Sonríe como enamorado, toma cualquier oportunidad para abrazarlo, por pasillos, salones y....

\- wow te detengo ahí - dijo Cedric un poco espantado - ¿estás loco? Puede vernos alguien, en Hogwarts los rumores son peor que la plaga y si mi padre se entera... - Cedric se quedó callado no queriendo pensar que diría su padre si se entera de que le gustaban los hombres

\- Cedric tienes que decirle un día de estos. – dijo Jack serio

\- Es que no lo entienden, él nunca lo aceptaría.

\- Eres su hijo y aunque no lo acepte no dejará de quererte.- dijo Marcos un poco irritado

\- lo dudo mucho. Mi tío John le dijo a mi padre hace años y mi padre no ha vuelto a hablar con el –dijo Cedric recordando lo furioso que se puso su papa aquella vez

\- perdón que lo diga amigo pero tu padre es un idiota – dio Marcos molesto

Cedric no le contesto, el odiaba mentir. Y más si lo hacía a su padre, pero él no podía decirle la verdad, este era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

\- Bueno, bueno – dijo Jack intentando aligerar el ambiente de nuevo - si no quieres que los vean entonces abrázalo o toma su mano cuando no haya nadie cerca, no creo que haya problema en eso porque cuando ustedes se ven en los pasillos del Castillo por las tardes pasan menos alumnos.- dijo Jack pensativo

\- ¡Eso es!- Dijo Cedric con la mirada iluminada.

\- ¿Eso es qué? - dijo Marcos confundido

\- Ustedes conocen algunos pasillos secretos del Castillo y atajos, podrían enseñarme algunos.- dijo Cedric con ilusión

\- Wow eso no señor los usamos para escondernos de ti cuando te enojas y nos quieres hechizar.- dijo Jack indignado

\- oh vamos chicos. Soy su mejor amigo.

\- mejor amigo que nos pega y amenaza

\- aunque sea denme los que están por la torre de Gryffindor

\- no lo sé tú qué dices Marcos

Antes de que Marcos hablara Cedric lo miro con ojos de cachorrito tierno

-ahg! De acuerdo. Te los mostraremos. Pero solo esos

\- Yeiiiii ¡cuánto los quiero! - Dijo Cedric mientras corría a abrazar a sus amigos

\- Si, si, si, si.- dijo Jack resignado, pero con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también te queremos.- dijo Marcos contento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que cedric ya se declaro ¿que es lo que depara el futuro?


	8. capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny en esta historia no es mala, no señor.
> 
> Ginny escuha y apoya a Harry. Mientras Cedric habla con sus amigos en la sala comun de Hufflepuf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jijijiji a Ginny tambien le gusta la pareja

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio que Ginny volvió a romper

-Ammm ¿que fue...? - pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Harry la tomo de la mano y la guio por otro corredor donde había un salón abandonado. Harry entro en el junto con Ginny y cerró la puerta

\- ¿que ibas a preguntar?

-iba a preguntarte ¿porque Cedric Diggory te dio un beso en la mejilla y porque estas como tomate? - hablo Ginny tratando de estar tranquila pero seguía un poco en shock

-pues... Para suerte sincero yo tampoco lo se

Ginny frunció el seno confundido

-¿como?

-bueno... Yo - Harry se sentía inseguro si contarle o no a Ginny. La verdad no la había visto mucho desde los acontecimientos de la cámara secreta y antes ellos casi ni hablaban

-Harry - hablo Ginny mientras se acercaba y le apretaba el hombro - no voy a juzgarte ni a sermonearte. Solo escuchare lo que tengas que decir y nada mas

-no quiero aburrirte

-oye, salvaste mi vida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer - dijo con una sonrisa

Harry respiro profundamente y medito un poco antes de hablar, Ginny solo lo miraba expectante

\- Bueno... Tienes que ser de mente abierta.- dijo Harry algo inseguro.

\- No te preocupes, lo soy

\- Esta bien... Bueno Cedric es mi tutor y hablamos estado teniendo clases de pociones pero hoy me confesó que era gay y que estaba enamorado de mi

Ginny lo miro sorprendida pero sin decir nada como si estuviera pensando perfectamente sus palabras

\- Bueno... Siempre he pensado que para el amor no hay edades, ni límites. Creo que es algo lindo - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

Harry negó

\- no, no. Yo lo rechace

Ginny borro la sonrisa y se puso seria

-oh ya veo. Pero no creo que lo tomara como rechazo

\- Ese es precisamente el punto, aunque yo lo rechace él se lo tomo con una tranquilidad extraordinaria y con eso creo que no se rendirá tan fácil.

\- puede que ante ti no se mostrará mal por no hacerte sentir mal a ti

\- No lo sé simplemente estoy confundido, ¿cómo debería de actuar desde ahora? ¿Cómo rechazarlo cada vez que hace eso? no me gusta hacerle sentir mal.

\- Jeje eso es muy típico de ti Harry.- dijo Ginny mientras reía.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Es que seas tan amable y no quieras herir a los demás

-no sé porque pero creo que va a usar eso contra mí - dijo Harry haciendo puchero

-yo creo que es tierno

-créeme Ginny si estuvieras en mi lugar, ya no sería tierno

-lo más probable, pero de pende ¿Cómo se te declaro? - Harry recordó el cómo y se súper sonrojo y Ginny pareció captar que paso - oh te beso, ¿Harry? - pregunto con una sonrisa picara

\- No...No... No, no ¿cómo crees? - Dijo Harry nervioso pero tratando de disimular.

\- Jajaja ¡entonces si te beso! Y ¿cómo fue? ¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Solo fue un beso? - Dijo Ginny juguetonamente mientras se disponía a molestar un poco Harry

\- Ya te dije que no me beso.- dijo Harry más rojo que un tomate

\- Aja y yo soy rubia, anda dime.

-es personal y no tengo porque decirte algo que no paso

\- el que calla, otorga. ¿Cómo fue el beso? ¿Fue un leve rose o apasionado? ¿Metió mano?

-¡Ginebra Molly Weasley! ¿Qué cosas dices? - pregunto Harry algo perturbado

\- ¿Que? El amor es algo muy natural no debes de sentirte avergonzado y además Cedric no tiene cara de ser de esos que solo se quedan tranquilos con un piquito.- dijo Ginny mientras sonreía sin pena.- puede que metiera mano ¿¡o algo más?!

\- ¡No me metió mano porque yo no lo deje! - Dijo Harry muy avergonzado. - O rayos. – maldijo cayendo en cuenta de que hablo de mas

\- ¡JA! Lo admitiste ahora tienes que hablar

Harry en ese momento se preguntó ¿a dónde había ido la niña que no podía ni decirle ni 4 oraciones juntas y metía el codo en la mantequilla?

-y lo quiero detallado ¿eh? Y no me iré de aquí hasta que hables y si crees que no puedo, recuerda que crecí con 6 hermanos

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan comunicativa? - Dijo Harry ya resignado.

\- Hey eso es algo grosero.- dijo mientras hacia un puchero pero inmediatamente volvo a reír.- Así que.... ¡Habla!

\- No se puede hacer nada contigo. - Dijo Harry mientras se reía y de daba por vencido.- Solo tienes que prometerme que serás una tumba

Ginny pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios en señal que no hablaría

-bueno estábamos sentados por el lago mientras yo estudiaba y el también para sus Timos, entonces después de que me respondió una duda y yo vi que tenía un moretón en la mandíbula y cuando pregunte el... Me beso

-¡Aww que monito! Lo dices como si fuera tu primer beso - Harry se quedó callado - ¿lo fue?

\- ¡obviamente sí! ¿Qué creías?

-Bueno como eres el gran y famoso Harry Potter pensé que ya tenías experiencia en el tema, de hecho toda la escuela cree eso.

\- ¿porque creen algo así? Si les recuerdo yo no tenía idea de que era famoso y no eh pensado mucho en besos desde que llegue aquí.

\- ¡¡que monada!! Es el doble de lindo... Sigue

\- Dios es tan vergonzoso que hice para merecer esto.- dijo Harry mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

\- No te quejes y sigue. - Dijo Ginny entusiasmada.

\- Ya voy, ya voy. Bueno entonces después del beso el me confesó sus sentimientos me dijo que le gustaba desde hace mucho y que ya no podía contenerse y después me beso de nuevo pero esta vez fue un beso más profundo.

\- Aww muero de dulzura y... un momento ¡¿te beso dos veces?!

-si...

\- y luego...

-...

-POTTER!

-ya, ya. Bueno ahí yo y el... Bueno... Este... Mmmm... Yo... Le seguí... El beso

\- Ok ahora si ya morí ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Enserió? ¿No que no te gustaba?

\- ¡Es que no pude evitarlo! No Simplemente se... Se... Se sentía muy bien y no me resistí

\- ohhh ya entendí. Ya entiendo las ventajas de las que me hablaron Fred y George acerca de la experiencia de alguien mayor

\- ¡Ginebra!

\- ni te alteres que tú le seguiste el beso

-...

\- sigue contando

\- bien... La cosa estaba tranquila. Pero entonces el empezó a... Ir más lejos y a mí ya no me gusto

\- te metió mano

\- ¡Ginny por dios!

\- Lo sabía. Sabía que te metió mano y ¿como fue? ¿como se sintió? ¿acaso tu coso se...?

\- ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra completar la oración! - Dijo Harry más sonrojado a más no poder.

-Ok ahora continúa. - Ginny lo miraba expectante

\- Pues si se sintió muy bien pero en cuanto trato de tocar... ahí... abajo... Pues yo...lo golpee

-ok... te sonara raro lo que diré. Pero mi madre se sentiría orgullosa. Ella siempre me dice que ningún hombre me puede obligar a nada.... Pero yo digo pobre cito. No ves que él vive de su cara

\- enserio estás loca

-pero te encanta. Admitirlo, nunca habíamos tenido una conversación así como ahora. Y no se tu pero yo me la estoy pasando bien

Harry lo pensó un segundo y tenía razón. Aunque Ginny lo convirtió en un tomate andante, verdaderamente se sintió bien y cómodo hablar con ella.

\- no te lo negare Ginny. También me la estoy pasando bien. Aunque quieras convertirme en una fruta andante

\- Jejeje es que es divertido ver tu reacción, pero hablando un poco más en serio, estaría bien que habláramos mejor y además yo te prometo que cuando hablemos seré una tumba.

\- Muchas gracias Ginny, y que me conviertas en fruta andante para mí no están divertido.- Dijo Harry mientras hacia un puchero. - Bueno creo que ya es hora de volver ¿no?

-si ya casi es la hora de queda y si Filch nos atrapa. Estamos muertos, además de que Ron y Hermione han de estar preocupados por ti.

Harry recordó a sus amigos y se dio golpes mentales. Deben de estar muy preocupados

Ambos regresaron al pasillo de la sala común de Gryffindor y después de dar la contraseña entraron. Y como era de esperarse Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en los sillones esperando a Harry

\- Valla, valla ¡hasta que por fin te dignaste a aparecer! -Dijo Ron muy, muy molesto

\- Harry estábamos tan preocupados de que te pasara algo.- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y se ponía a revisar a Harry que no le faltará ningún dedo

-y tu ¿Ginebra que hacías afuera tan tarde? - pregunto Ron mirando a su hermana molesto

-Relájate Ronald. Fui por un libro a la biblioteca y me tope a Harry por el camino y el al ser un caballero se ofreció a acompañarme. Ya después se nos hizo algo tarde por estar platicando

\- ¿ustedes 2?

Ginny miro a Harry por un segundo en busca de apoyo y este entendió

\- aunque no lo creas Ron, tuvimos una plática muy agradable – encogiéndose de hombros

\- y valla que la tuvimos. Bueno. Los dejo que tengo que terminar una tarea. Hasta mañana chicos - dijo y abrazo a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo mismo hizo con Hermione y cuando abrazo a Harry susurro - si necesitas volver a hablar solo dilo - dijo y le beso la mejilla para después irse a los dormitorios

\- Bueno lo bueno es que estas bien. - Dijo Ron mientras suspiraba ya más tranquilo

\- No se preocupen no ocurrió nada.

\- Es que no puedes culparnos por ser paranoicos después de todo desde que Sirius Black atacó a la dama gorda no estamos seguros cuando no estamos en la sala común – dijo Hermione visiblemente asustada y Harry se sintió muy mal

\- Lo sé, lo sé ya no se preocupen. - Dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Hermione para calmarla

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Hufflepuff Cedric recién entraba cuando sus amigos lo atropellaron.

\- Cedric protegerme Marcos me quiere pegar.- dijo Jack mientras se escondía detrás de él

\- Ahora no chicos – les pidió Cedric algo deprimido

\- ¡hoy te mueres Jack!... Pero aléjate de Cedric. No le vayas a pegar otra vez

-fue un accidente. El golpe era para ti

\- chicos que ahora no - dijo Cedric ya cansado y yéndose a sentar a un sillón

Los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y se acercaron.

\- Oye Cedric ¿te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Jack preocupado.

\- No lo sé, es que realmente no sé si sentirme feliz o triste.- dijo Cedric mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz

\- ¿Por qué? Cuéntanos que paso.- dijo marcos mientras se sentaba a su lado

\- ¿prometen no enloquecer?

\- claro que sí amigo - dijo Marcos apretándole el hombro en señal de apoyo

\- depende - dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros y Marcos le dio un zape en la cabeza – bueno, bueno. Lo prometo

\- Bueno hoy me le declare a Harry.

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEE!!!???- gritaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

\- Clama calma prometieron no enloquecer.

\- ¡¿¿Pero qué demonios??! ¡¿Dinos qué ocurrió?! ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - Dijo Marcos curioso

\- ¿no lo habías prometido?

\- yo cruce los dedos, ahora deja de regañarnos y cuéntanos qué pasó - dijo Marcos sentándose más cerca

\- infame - dijo Jack mirándolo mal

\- ok. Estábamos estudiando cerca del lago cuando vio el moretón y me acarició con cuidado, no aguante más y lo bese - Jack y Marcos jadearon impresionados - al separarme me le declare. Y debieron verle la cara. Era la cosa más linda su carita de desconcierto y susto

\- Amigo me harás vomitar.- dijo Marcos asqueado

\- A mí no pero... ¡Hay madre mía! Al final el moretón que te hice fue bueno y todo jeje. - Dijo Jack orgulloso. - Bueno y que te contesto

Cedric no contesto solo agachó la mirada y guardo silencio.

\- Hay Cedric cuanto lo siento. - Dijo marcos algo triste

\- Si... Me dolió muchísimo. Pensé que al llegar aquí, agarraría un cuchillo y me cortaría las venas. Porque, ¿qué sentido tiene la vida si no estás con el amor de tu vida?

Los tres guardaron silencio un largo rato

\- ¡¡¡PERO!!! - gritó fuertemente asustando a sus amigos - luego me puse a pensar. "Si de verdad no le gusto. ¿Entonces porque me regreso el beso?"

\- ¿te regreso el beso?

\- Sip. Y luego pensé "si sigo como voy ahora tal vez tengo una oportunidad"

\- Esa es la actitud amigo mío. - Dijo Jack orgulloso. - Entonces es probable que tengas una oportunidad o más bien tú te hagas esa oportunidad.

\- Y.......- dijo Jack con una mirada pícara

-¿y? - dijo Cedric con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y que más hiciste? No te creo que solo te hayas conformado con un solo beso.

Al recordar como acarició el cuerpo de Harry, Cedric se sonrojo intensamente

-uhhhhh entonces estuviste de travieso jeje 7w7 - dijo Marcos con sonrisa pícara

\- pues... Tal vez un poquito

\- eres mi ídolo amigo - dijo Jack riendo - y creo que eso explica el otro moretón de tu mandíbula ¿verdad?

\- Espera ¿¡qué?!. - Dijo Cedric mientras se levantaba sorprendido y se acercaba a un espejo para ver otro moretón en su cara

\- Valla, valla por poco haces hombre al niño. - Dijo Jack mientras se reía.

\- Agh...no es por eso simplemente me pase un poco con él y el me golpeó para detenerme.- dijo mientras se examinaba su moretón

\- ¿Tanto así te pasaste? - Dijo Marcos sorprendido

\- Uuuuuh le ibas a dar matraz por atrás. - Dijo Jack mientras reía a carcajadas

\- Con razón se espantó Cedric, si quiera sabes si ya ha tenido parejas

Cedric se quedó pensativo un segundo tratando de recordar. Pero nada.

-hay por favor Marcos – dijo Jack medio riendo – es el famoso Harry Potter. Ya debió el de tener su primer beso alguna vez

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Imagínate cómo sería tener tu primer beso con alguien más grande y que intente meterte mano – intentando dar su punto

\- por favor, una vez escuche a Patrick decir que Harry pasaba varias veces por el baño de niñas del segundo piso. De seguro se iba a ver con alguna chica

\- Hay ahora si lo arruinaste.- Dijo Marcos golpeando su cara, Jack no le entendió muy bien, pero cuando volteo a ver a Cedric que parecía tener en aura oscura sobre él, callo en cuenta de lo que dijo.

\- ¡hay! Quiero decir... ehh... tal vez no sea cierto. Digo, en la escuela se escuchan muchas cosas, como aquella vez que dijeron que yo tenía un enamoramiento por McGonagall. También cuando se rumoreaba que Cristina estaba embarazada. O esa vez que dijeron que te gustaban los hombres...

Pero en cuanto dijo eso Marcos le dio un zape en la cabeza y Jack simplemente se calló. Hablo de más.

\- Mira Cedric. La verdad nada es seguro. Por lo mismo no debes ir y atacar así sin siquiera pensar.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Demonios! – Maldijo Cedric revolviéndose el cabello - ¿qué tal si tienes razón y fue su primer beso? Entonces enserio lo arruine

\- Mira Cedric no fue todo malo tú mismo lo dijiste te devolvió el beso entonces ahora lo que debes hacer es seguir intentándolo... solo que más calmado.- dijo Jack tratando de calmarlo

\- pero enserio, con calma - dijo Marcos recalcando la palabra – hay que decírtelo así porque luego lo que uno te dice te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro. Se tierno porque si resulta que Harry es inexperto entonces querrá algo más romántico. O bueno eso dice mi madre con las mujeres no se con los chicos

\- si ni siquiera recuerda tu nombre

\- ¡¡¡y duro y dale con mi madre!!!

\- Jejeje perdón es que no puedo evitarlo, es que como puedes hacerle caso a una mujer que no recuerda tu nombre.- dijo Jack entre carcajadas

\- No está loca ella me recuerda y ella me ama solo es una mujer muy distraída y olvidadiza.

\- ¡Chicos esto es serio! – les grito Cedric

\- Perdón – se disculparon ambos

\- Bueno en todo caso creo que tendría sentido el ser más dulce y romántico. - Dijo Cedric pensativo

\- Pero tú no te preocupes mi picaron, aunque cuando decimos dulce y romántico no me refiero a en la cama - Dijo Jack entre risas

Solo de pensar en lo que dijo Jack a Cedric se le coloraron las mejillas

-le dará el ataque - dijo Marcos riendo - y ¿después no se portó raro?

-la verdad no. Solo se puso necio cuando lo acompañe a la torre

\- ¿Sirius Black está en alguna parte de Hogwarts y él quiere pasear tranquilo? - pregunto Jack incrédulo

\- si

\- tu noviecito está loco o tiene tendencia suicida... Tendencia suicida. Con lo de la cámara y lo de la piedra filosofal está confirmado

\- Pobrecito, solo tuvo mala suerte de verse involucrado, pero aun así lo amo porque es mi pequeño león valiente.- dijo Cedric con aire soñador

\- Y ahí vamos de nuevo.- Dijo Jack bastante cansado.

\- Pero ese leoncito te frenzoneo. - Dijo marcos rompiendo la atmósfera romántica de Cedric.

\- Déjame soñar. Y además eso es temporal. Porque yo voy a hacer que el ya no me vea como su amigo y si como algo más

Jack empezó a aplaudir

-tu nos inspiras compañero

\- Esa es la actitud. - Dijo Marcos sonriente.

\- Eso es iré cortejándolo día a día. - Dijo Cedric pensando.

\- Vez lo que te digo de que lo que uno le dice le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro – dijo Marcos viendo que Cedric olvido lo de ir con calma

\- Entonces ¿cuál es tu siguiente jugada Romeo?- pregunto Jack

\- No lo sé ¿qué debería de haber ahora ya sabe de mis sentimientos?

\- Podrías empezar no hacer como si nunca te hubieras declarado, solo deja tus sentimientos claros pero sin presión

\- ¿ósea cómo? - pregunto Cedric confundido

\- tienes que tener... - antes de que Marcos terminará Jack lo interrumpió

\- sutileza... Algo que yo no tengo en lo más mínimo. Así que no actúes como yo

\- puedes seguir dándole la tarta de melaza que tanto le gusta, mmmm jugar con su cabello...

\- cosa la cual no será un problema porque a él parece que tiene un nido de pájaros en el cabello y ¡Auch! - Cedric le aventó un cojín a la cara y cayó de espaldas del sillón ya que estaba sentado en el respaldo

\- no te burles de su cabello de nuevo, o te lanzare un tronco con fuego la próxima

\- y ese es un claro ejemplo de alguien que no es nada sutil. ¿En qué estaba? Oh sí. Sonríe como enamorado, toma cualquier oportunidad para abrazarlo, por pasillos, salones y....

\- wow te detengo ahí - dijo Cedric un poco espantado - ¿estás loco? Puede vernos alguien, en Hogwarts los rumores son peor que la plaga y si mi padre se entera... - Cedric se quedó callado no queriendo pensar que diría su padre si se entera de que le gustaban los hombres

\- Cedric tienes que decirle un día de estos. – dijo Jack serio

\- Es que no lo entienden, él nunca lo aceptaría.

\- Eres su hijo y aunque no lo acepte no dejará de quererte.- dijo Marcos un poco irritado

\- lo dudo mucho. Mi tío John le dijo a mi padre hace años y mi padre no ha vuelto a hablar con el –dijo Cedric recordando lo furioso que se puso su papa aquella vez

\- perdón que lo diga amigo pero tu padre es un idiota – dio Marcos molesto

Cedric no le contesto, el odiaba mentir. Y más si lo hacía a su padre, pero él no podía decirle la verdad, este era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

\- Bueno, bueno – dijo Jack intentando aligerar el ambiente de nuevo - si no quieres que los vean entonces abrázalo o toma su mano cuando no haya nadie cerca, no creo que haya problema en eso porque cuando ustedes se ven en los pasillos del Castillo por las tardes pasan menos alumnos.- dijo Jack pensativo

\- ¡Eso es!- Dijo Cedric con la mirada iluminada.

\- ¿Eso es qué? - dijo Marcos confundido

\- Ustedes conocen algunos pasillos secretos del Castillo y atajos, podrían enseñarme algunos.- dijo Cedric con ilusión

\- Wow eso no señor los usamos para escondernos de ti cuando te enojas y nos quieres hechizar.- dijo Jack indignado

\- oh vamos chicos. Soy su mejor amigo.

\- mejor amigo que nos pega y amenaza

\- aunque sea denme los que están por la torre de Gryffindor

\- no lo sé tú qué dices Marcos

Antes de que Marcos hablara Cedric lo miro con ojos de cachorrito tierno

-ahg! De acuerdo. Te los mostraremos. Pero solo esos

\- Yeiiiii ¡cuánto los quiero! - Dijo Cedric mientras corría a abrazar a sus amigos

\- Si, si, si, si.- dijo Jack resignado, pero con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también te queremos.- dijo Marcos contento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que cedric ya se declaro ¿que es lo que depara el futuro?


	9. Capitulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La amistada es lo mas bonito que puede haber en el mundo. ¿Qué estarán dispuestos a hacer por un amigo? Jack lo aria todo, al igual que Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niños!! no intenten esto en casa y no sean como Jack!!

A la mañana siguiente, en la torre de Gryffindor, el trío de oro se reunió para dirigirse al comedor. Ron y Hermione hablaban de la clase del profesor Lupin pero Harry no prestaba mucha atención ya que estaba muy cansado, avía estado mayor parte de la noche despierto pensando en lo que avía pasado y ahora tenía mucho sueño. Tal vez pudiera dormir un poco en historia de la magia

Harry no se sentía bien y aunque durmiera un poco, aun no se sentía tan preparado como para estar en la tarde con Cedric tal vez podría saltarse su asesoría, pensaba y pensaba y sin darse cuenta estaba sentado en el comedor.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! - Le llamo Hermione sacándolo de su transe.

\- ¿Ah que pasa Hermione? - Dijo Harry sin muchas ganas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, si... solo un poco cansado

-has estado actuando muy raro desde que llegaste de tu asesoría ayer ¿Paso algo? - pregunto Ron sirviéndose unas salchichas

Harry sin quererlo se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear un poco

-¡N-no! E-este lo que paso... Fue que... Fue que... Ammm... Hice muy mal una poción y.... Emmm... Cedric se lastimo y... Creo que puede... Estar molesto conmigo

\- Oh! Entonces ya entiendo no quieres causarle problemas verdad y no quieres enemistarte con el - dijo Hermione confiando en lo que Harry dijo.

-¡Si! ¡Eso!... ¡Exactamente eso y solo eso! - Dijo Harry mientras suspiraba un poco aliviado.

\- ¿Aja? Bueno y si ese es el caso ¿porque no le preguntas? - dijo Ron confundido - Se supone que dijeron que eran amigos ¿no?

Eso dejo un poco paralizado a Harry, no sabía que responder.

\- Eh...es... qué... mmm... Él es mayor y además yo creo que está demasiado ocupado últimamente y... y.... y... ¡Si! Es probable que no quiera ser interrumpido en sus estudios. Con eso de que ya empezaran sus TIMOS y aparte con mis tutorías no quiero molestar –dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema

\- ¿Y por qué no le preguntas ahora? - dijo Ron señalando a Cedric en la mesa de los Hufflepuff. - Ahorita no está ocupado

-no quiero interrumpir mientras come - dijo Harry empezando a sudar frío

\- qué tontería - dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba e iba a la mesa de Hufflepuff para hablar con Cedric.

Harry intento detenerla, pero Hermione lo ignoro y siguió su camino

Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra... No, ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir él? Mejor que una Acromántula se tragara entera a Hermione. No una Acromántula sería muy poco... Mejor un gigante o un dragón.

\- ¿Seguro de que no pasó nada malo entre tú y Cedric? Parece como si le tuvieras miedo - pregunto Ron mirándolo extrañado

\- ¿QUE? ¿Asustado? ¿Yo? Jajaja hay Ron como puedes creer que yo asustado de Cedric jaja eso si es gracioso jaja - dijo Harry mientras aplastaba con sus manos un pedazo de pan y hablaba rápidamente

\- Solo decía, es que estas bastante nervioso.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Nervioso? ¡Para nada! - Dijo Harry ya sin saber que hacer.

\- Bueno y si no estas nervioso entonces por que estas destrozando ese pobre Pan.

\- ¡Por nada! Bueno me preocupa que valla a decir Hermione - dijo Harry inventando la primera excusa que le venía a la cabeza.

\- Te comprendo, pero tranquilo, no pasa nada si él es tu amigo te perdonará sin importar que tontería diga Hermione. - Dijo Ron confiado mientras se metía un bocado a la boca.- Solo no le des más vueltas a las cosas.

-A demás se supone que estas aprendiendo. Por algo es tu tutor. No tienes por qué tenerle miedo

\- ¡yo no le tengo miedo!

\- qué bueno, porque me esfuerzo mucho por ser un buen maestro para ti - dijo una voz detrás de Harry muy cerca de su oído.

-CEDRIC! - grito Harry pegando un brinco, tirando su vaso de jugo de calabaza y casi tropezando de no ser por Cedric que lo agarró de los hombros

\- Wow tienes demasiada energía para ser tan temprano, ¿te encuentras bien? - Dijo Cedric mientras lo ayudaba a reincorporarse.

\- Ah sí, creo... Amm... ¿Hola? - dijo Harry mientras sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto.

\- Granger me dijo que tenías algo que hablar conmigo, que pasa. - Dijo Cedric curioso mientras lo observaba divertido.

\- Ah... ah... ah... lo que te haya dicho Hermione no le creas. - dijo Harry mientras sentía que sus mejillas se coloraban.

\- ¿Y por qué no debería creerme? - Dijo Hermione mientras se iba a sentar a su lugar.

\- Ah... mmm... ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? - Dijo Harry sin más mientras se levantaba lo más rápido que podía

\- Seguro. Soy todo tuyo - dijo con una sonrisa amable, pero con una pisca de diversión en sus ojos.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba aún más (el muy maldito sabía lo que hacía) y apresuro un poco el paso para salir de ahí. Cuando ambos salieron del comedor, los corredores estaban vacíos y Harry se arrepintió momentáneamente al sugerir salir

\- ¿me extrañaste Potter? - dijo Cedric mirándolo divertido

\- Ah... Si... Bueno como amigos... y.... como mi amigo... no... me molesta verte y....- Harry de sentís tan nervioso que no sabía que hacer o que decir.

\- ¿Te pongo nervioso? Eres bastante lindo. - Dijo Cedric mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Eh... Diggory... no hagas eso - dijo Harry mientras desviaba la mirada

\- ¿hacer qué? - pregunto poniendo su cara frente a la de Harry

\- estas muy cerca - dijo algo abochornado empujándolo y Cedric solo se río para después abrazarlo fuertemente - ¡suelta!

\- lo que dije ayer es enserio, de verdad te quiero y no voy a rendirme hasta que me correspondas - dijo muestras lo abrazaba y miraba fijamente los ojos de Harry - ¿te he dicho cuanto me gustan tus ojos? - De repente Harry tenía la garganta seca.

Cedric se acercó más a él y le dio un leve beso en los labios

\- Hasta cuando estas confundido eres muy adorable. - Dijo Cedric mientras sonreía. - ¿Acaso eres nube?

\- ¿eh? - Pregunto Harry apenas pudiendo hablar

\- Porque tú y tus labios me llevan al cielo jeje - Dijo Cedric mientras reía satisfecho.

\- eso fue terriblemente malo y ridículo – dijo Harry ya más consiente de si – Cedric, ya te dije que no voy a corresponderte.

\- Y yo ya te dije que no me rendiré hasta que me correspondas. - Dijo Cedric juguetonamente

\- eres horrible - dijo Harry tratando de zafarse del abrazo

-sin duda alguna si me dejaste horrible - dijo mostrándole el moretón de su mejilla - tienes una mano dura

Harry se sintió avergonzado ya que no era su estilo golpear a las personas, pero no se disculpó porque sabía que se lo merecía

-Hey ¡Harry! - grito la voz de Ginny a lo lejos y Cedric soltó a Harry y se separó más de el - acabo de ir a enviarle un paquete a mi madre y vi que tu lechuza no se veía muy bien. Ven conmigo

\- Ha... claro Ginny ya voy. - Dijo Harry mientras empezaba a alejarse de Cedric

Pero antes de irse Cedric lo freno y le susurro al oído

\- Te veo al rato, no te librarás de mi abrazo después. - dijo Cedric en tono juguetón que hizo que Harry se sonrojara.

Cuando fue con Ginny se sentía tan aliviado gracias a dios que ella había aparecido para salvarle, pero Harry sabía que debía controlar sus sentimientos con sus amigos si no empezarán a sospechar que tiene un problema y no quería dar más detalles

\- me debes una grande Harry - dijo Ginny frenando de repente

\- Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hedwig está bien, lo dije para que librarte de las garras de Cedric

-¿entonces nos viste? - dijo Harry algo shoqueado

\- cada segundo. Y debo admitir que estoy sorprendida. El gran Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió al quien no debe ser nombrado 2 veces y vencedor de un basilisco, se congela ante el chico que anda tras el jajaja

\- No lo digas que es vergonzoso - dijo Harry mientras se cubría el rostro.

\- vale, pero oye, oye, oye vi ese beso Ricolino, se nota que disfrutas cada vez que te besa. - dijo Ginny molestando a Harry.

\- No es cierto. - Dijo Harry mientras desviaba la mirada

\- Pues yo no vi eso, se notó como lo disfrutabas, hasta cerraste los ojos jajaja - dijo Ginny mientras reía

\- Entonces tienes alucinaciones

\- ¿seguro que soy solo yo?

\- te daré todas las ranas de chocolate que quieras si dejas el tema

\- el que calla, otorga. Pero está bien. Prepárate porque amo el chocolate 🍫 ❤

\- Si, si...

-pero ya en serio. Cálmate, si sigues así te enfermaras por el estrés o los nervios y no es bueno que estés distraído. Mas con Sirius Black merodeando

\- Ya lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, es la primera vez que paso por estas cosas me pone nervioso es normal

\- Si es normal, pero si no quieres que nadie se entere de cómo te liga debes calmarte y controlarte.

\- ¿Como puedo hacerlo? es tan difícil cuando me besa cada dos por 3

\- Debes de hablar seriamente con él Harry. Decirle como te sientes al respecto. Si el realmente te quiere deberá respetar el cómo te sientes

\- ¿enserio crees que funcione Ginny?

-seguro. Mi mama siempre dice que hay que ser honestos con los demás y en tu caso... La honestidad puede ser tu mejor aliada

-está bien. Esta tarde hablare con él. Vamos a la torre haya tengo una bolsa llena de ranas de chocolate - dijo Harry empezando a caminar de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor

\- are buenas acciones más seguido - dijo siguiendo lo con una sonrisa e imaginando todas las deliciosas ranas de chocolate

Mientras tanto. Cedric entraba al comedor con una sonrisa, y con la misma sonrisa fue a sentarse con sus amigos

\- ¿qué te dijo tu Julieta, Romeo? - pregunto Jack tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza

Cedric suspiro feliz.

\- ¿ya les he dicho que tan enamorado me tiene? - Dijo Cedric soñadoramente – aunque en realidad no me pudo decir nada, estaba muy nervioso. Dios, es tan lindo cuando empieza a tartamudear

\- ¿Y por qué será? ¿Julieta tiene miedo de ser violada? - Dijo Jack mientras sonreía

Cedric inmediatamente lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- ¿Que? Es la verdad

\- Y bien ¿qué paso? ¡cuenta! - Dijo Marcos con curiosidad

\- Nada realmente importante más que le robe otro tierno beso.

\- ¿Ven? - dijo Jack mientras reía

\- También le dije que no me rendiré hasta que tenga su corazón completamente

\- qué bueno que terminamos el desayuno antes de que llegaras - dijo Marcos sobándose el estómago - ¿y que te dijo?

-nada, tuvo un problema con su lechuza y tuvo que irse antes de poder contestarme bien

\- ¿y como supo lo de la lechuza?

-su amiga Weasley vino a avisarle - sus dos amigos lo miraron con espanto - ¿porque me ven así?

\- ¿estas tan perdido que no te has dado cuenta de que hay una enorme posibilidad de que los allá visto la niña?

Cedric se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es verdad! ¡es probable que lo haya hecho! Hay no, hay no ¡¿qué voy a hacer?! – empezó a decir Cedric perdiendo la calma

\- calma, calma respira. - Dijo Marcos mientras le daba aire con un plato vacío

\- Mira tú tranquilo hay dos posibilidades, una que ella los haya visto por accidente y ahora corra con el chisme a otro lado y la segunda es que haya sido una treta. - Dijo Jack analizando la situación

\- ¿Una treta? - Dijeron los 2 confundidos

\- Si es probable que ella al ser amiga de Harry ella este enterada de lo que tú quieres hacerle y te haya mentido para despistarte y rescatar a Harry.

-Puede ser, es una teoría bastante buena - dijo Marcos analizando las teorías

\- ¡¿Pero cómo demonios voy a saber si, si lo sabe o no, si, si nos vio o no?!

\- Se que lo que digo podría estar mal, pero podrías seguirla a escondidas y ver si encuentras alguna pista o preguntarle directamente - dijo Marcos pensativos

-oh para hacerlo más divertido - dijo Jack empujando a Marcos un poco - podríamos secuestrar a la niña y obligarla a decirnos la verdad

-Jack ahora si te volviste loco. ¿No te acuerdas quién es? Es Ginny Weasley. ¡La más pequeña de todo el clan y por lo que paso el año pasado ahora sus hermanos la cuidan muchísimo! Nos aran papilla si le hacemos daño

-no seas exagerado

-de hecho, ahora si estoy descuerdo con Marcos - dijo Cedric - no creo que sea buena idea lo del secuestro

-aburridos, los dos.

Ya era hora de ir a clases y Marcos y Cedric se despidieron de Jack para poder ir a su clase de adivinación. Mientras tanto Jack iría a Runas antiguas. Pero como la profesora se enfermó, tenía 2 horas libres... Y aprovechando que vio a la niña Weasley comiendo una rana de chocolate sola

Jack pensó que tal vez no sería mala idea el aplicar su plan tenía tiempo de sobra, posiblemente si esto sale mal tendría muchos problemas, pero necesita estar seguro de que esa niña no pone en peligro la futura relación de su mejor amigo y su imagen también.

Así que se acerco lentamente por la espalda a la niña Weasley cuidando no hacer ningún ruido respiro profundamente y con un rápido movimiento de varita y un susurro...

-Petrificus totalus. - Dijo Jack lo más serio que pudo, en cuanto quedo petrificada la niña Weasley Jack se acercó rápidamente a ella.

\- Con tu permiso señorita. - Dijo mientras la hacía flotar - Tu y yo tendremos una pequeña charla, pero te juro que no es personal - Dijo mientras le vendada los ojos con su corbata

Rápidamente la llevo a uno de sus típicos escondites que solo el conoce y cuando encontró un armario vacío la metió ahí y cerró la puerta con seguro mientras iba a buscar una silla y 3 cuerdas, cuando Jack regreso se metió al armario, cerró la puerta sentó a la niña Weasley y la ato con las cuerdas, cuando se aseguró de tenerla bien amarrada le quito la venda de los ojos y con un movimiento ágil de varita deshizo el hechizo

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUI!? ¡¡¡DESATAME!!!

-No, no, no señorita Weasley. Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar acerca de... Tu crimen - dijo metiéndose de fondo en el personaje de policía

-¡QUIERO VER LA ORDEN DE ARRESTO! - Le grito Ginny con la cara roja como su cabello del enojo

-Es lo que todos dicen - dijo jugando con su varita

-Esto no es un interrogatorio muggle ni siquiera he dicho "soy inocente" para que dijeras esa frase

\- El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

-Perfecto tenía que secuestrarme un idiota - dijo Ginny molesta mientras lo analizaba

\- Más respeto con la ley señorita.

\- Aja y si es así ¿Dónde está tu placa? En fin, ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- Las preguntas las hago yo

\- Pues estoy esperando anciano - dijo Ginny mientras se revolvía incomoda en la silla - ¿Cuál es mi crimen?

\- donde estuviste entre las 8:30 y 9:00

-estaba en el comedor

\- ¿estas segura? Muchos testigos dicen no haberte visto en todo el desayuno. Ni siquiera tus amigos sabían dónde estabas

\- ¿¡Eres un acosador?!

\- créeme que esto me hace menos gracia que a ti, aunque es un poco divertido, en fin en ¿Dónde estabas?

\- No estaba en ningún lado ¿acaso ya ni siquiera puedo ir al sanitario?

\- ¿Durante media hora?

-Las mujeres tardan mucho en arreglarse

-tu eres una niña

-respeto hombre

-bueno. Te haces la difícil. ¿Podrías explicarme que es esto? - dijo y le mostró una bolsa de ranas de chocolate

\- ¿ranas de chocolate?

\- Exactamente, son unos dulces bastante costosos y no son fáciles de conseguir no creo que estas fueran tuyas desde un principio alguien tuvo que habértelas dado.

\- Que tal si me las dio un admirador secreto o mis hermanos, tú no sabes.

\- Eso lo dudo mucho porque de ser así se habría visto a alguno de tus hermanos comiendo también estos dulces

-vuelvo con el admirador secreto

-mmm entonces tu admirador secreto se llama... ¿Harry Potter?

\- ¿tu madre te dejo caer de chiquito verdad?

-hoy se vio al señor Harry Potter. Comiendo las mismas ranas de chocolate en vez de estar en el desayuno

\- oye las ranas de chocolate son un dulce que se puede conseguir en cualquier tienda y también todos saben que Harry colecciona los cromos

-error señorita. Cada bolsa de mayoreo de ranas de chocolate tiene un número que lo identifica en la parte de atrás y las envolturas de tus ranas son las mismas que las de Potter

\- ¿Y? Le hice un favor a un amigo no tiene nada de malo después de todo salvo mi vida.

\- Y qué clase de favor.

\- queti

\- ¿Queti? - dijo Jack confundido

\- Que ti importa

\- Me estas colmando la paciencia señorita no quiero tener que ponerme rudo contigo

\- Huy sí que miedo, un momento ¿Qué no eres de Hufflepuff?

\- Ya te dije que las preguntas las hago yo

\- Ok, ok está bien

-Bien al punto - dijo Jack - según mis fuentes secretas usted vio a esta ave enferma - de debajo de la mesa saco a Hedwig que estaba encerrada y ululaba molesta

\- ¡ESTO ES MALTRATO ANIMAL!

\- hoy pregunte en la lechuceria y ni tu ni Harry Potter fueron vistos ahí. Dilo ya niña. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Harry Potter?

-¿Porque debería haber algo entre Harry y yo?

¿Recuerdas este poema del año pasado? - Jack saco una hoja de pergamino y empezó a leer:

Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso.

Ginny enrojeció ante escuchar el poema

-Esta bien. Lo confieso - dijo Ginny empezando a llorar

-¿enserio? Quiero decir, ya lo esperaba

-la verdad es que Harry y yo tenemos una relación desde hace 1 año - los ojos de Jack se agrandaron de la impresión - siempre nos vemos por las noches ya que si mis hermanos se enteran lo mataran - decía Ginny entre lágrimas - la verdad es.... ¡Que estoy embarazada!

-¿QUE? ¿ES VERDAD?!

-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA - le grito Gini volviendo a la normalidad y empezando a reír - para tu información ese poema se lo hice porque si en ese momento tenía un pequeño flechazo. Pero cuando me salvó me di cuenta de que en realidad no lo conocía. Así que decidí mejor ser su amiga - dijo Ginny tranquila pero Jack pareció no creerle - ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto y preguntarme lo que quieres saber

\- vale... Uffff me asustaste niña. - Dijo Jack tocando su pecho.

\- Se te acabo la actuación de Policía barato jeje en fin ya escupe la pregunta.

\- Bueno si me quito de rodeos pues simplemente quiero saber que hiciste con Harry cuando no estaban en el comedor.

\- La verdad eso es algo privado, me sorprende que haberte tomado la molestia de tomar tantas "pruebas" no te hayas dado cuenta, te responderé si me contestas una pregunta.

\- Depende de que pregunta sea

\- ¿Tu para que quieres saber? Digo si no fuera importante para ti no creo que me hicieras esto solo por que si

-lo hice por un amigo - dijo y desvío la mirada.

Ginny se le quedo viendo al chico atentamente

-ya se quien eres. Eres uno de los amigos del grupito de Cedric Diggory - dijo Ginny tranquila

-no se de que hablas - dijo haciéndose el tonto

-y estoy 100% segura de que quieres saber si vi a tu amigo acosando a Harry ¿O me equivoco?

Jack estaba sorprendido y rápidamente trato de negarlo todo

\- T-te equivocas niñita

-¿y sabe algo oficial Jack Regan? El acoso infantil, acoso sexual y la relación alumno maestro son crímenes de alto rango y tu amigo puede ir a prisión por eso

\- primera. El todavía no es mayor de edad. Segunda, el no es su maestro. Es su tutor y tercera... Oh

\- así se hace el trabajo de detective señor Regan

\- Me saliste bastante lista niñita jaja . - Dijo Jack mientras reía.- Me caes bien admito que me ganaste... un momento ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Harry me a contado algo de ustedes en especial de Cedric y contestando a tu interrogante si. Si vi a tu amigo acosando a Harry pero no soy una chismosa no pienso decirle a nadie.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Por que? Y mi amigo no estaba acosando a Harry simplemente esta muy enamorado de el y es su manera de intentar ganárselo.

\- Como sea, si mentí para sacar a Harry de una situación incomoda, Harry es mi amigo lo menos que quiero es que se vea involucrado en chismes y rumores.

-.... No tengo objeción para esa lógica

-y una cosa, dile a tu amigo que si se quiere ganar a Harry valla lento. Harry es un inexperto total

-muy bien. Daré el mensaje

-ahora desátame - Jack se acerco y la desato - gracias y por tu culpa me perdí la clase de la profesora McGonagall así que... - tomo la jaula de Hedwig y las ranas de chocolate - Esta no será la ultima vez que oigas de mi - dijo y salió por la puerta

\- No me das miedo niñita si no te cuidas puede que tampoco sea la ultima vez que nos veamos. - Dijo Jack en voz alta antes de echarse a reír después de todo su plan fue un éxito, obtuvo la información que quería y se divirtió un rato, esa niña había jugado muy bien, pero no se arrepiente.

Son la clase de locuras que harías por un amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias por leer mi granito de arena. Regálenme corazoncitos y comentarios para saber que les esta gustando la historia

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les gustará el capitulo. Está historia será actualizada no tan regularmente. Pero espero de verdad que les guste mi granito de arena


End file.
